


Our Friendship Diary ‖ JJK·BTS

by StarrySky0508



Series: RealityBTS [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: An Unexpected Journey, Army, College, F/M, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, It's a Wonderful Life, Long-Distance Relationship, Self Confidence Issues, Surprises, Teenagers, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySky0508/pseuds/StarrySky0508
Summary: She's a silent student who studies in Reading University Malaysia. When Jungkook becomes a temporary transfer student there, everything's changed.Not knowing if Jungkook remembers any single life of them together just one day in Korea, she prefers living her campus life normally, until Jungkook finds her.





	1. Transfer Student

I wake up in a start, looking at the spinning fan as I fight myself to get up. It's 7.30 in the morning. As I brace myself to sitting position, I've found my reflection printed on the mirror.

Although I had cut my hair as short as a boy's, they've still turned into a bird's nest, as if the mother bird and its chick had been living there for the past few seasons.

Raking my hair with my tiny fingers, I frown upon my mirrored face, unsatisfied by my own look. This is the real me, the real me which looks incredibly pathetic, short and ordinary. Well, ugly as an old witch in every morning.

After arranging my bed, I dart towards the bathroom for shower, followed by cleaning in my mouth. "Today is a brand new day." I sigh and get myself dressed.

Now I feel refreshed and energetic. The cool shower has injected my spirit with  _hyperstrength_. After having my breakfast, I manage to drive towards the university which is 30 minutes route from my house.

While I've reached the destination, I realise that the utterly quiet University of Reading in usual is now crowded and occupied. Such phenomenon has automatically filled me with overwhelming curiosity. Hence, I enter the campus with my unusually faster pace while hearing crazy cries and cheers from the girls in the meantime.

Wait.

What are they shouting about again? As it is extremely noisy here, the voices sound blurry and I can't make out any word. At last, the only thing which I can do to end that annoying curiosity is to look towards where the girls' eyes fixed on. Eventually, I see a Korean boy who is waving at everyone. A cordial smile is plastered on his face he starts his speech with a wireless mike.

"Annyeoung hasaeyo, my name is..." Although his introduction has risen up the volume of the screams, I still manage to catch those words which are almost covered and wiped away. "I will be a transfer student in University of Reading, starting today. Thank you." Although it is only a short and simple speech, it is breath-taking, for the girls.

Silently, I stand behind the crowd, watching as he gives his speech. As I am short-sighted, I can't quite see his face clearly. The only thing I know about him is tall, fair, stylish...and his name which brings energy to all girls:  **Jeon Jungkook**.

I can feel bitterness rises up in my chest while I pace away from the crowd and head towards the awaiting library. A strong feeling is coming up in my soul: His appearance, his name, his smile which I manage to picture from afar, are so familiar to me.

Basing on what those fangirls had said, he is an idol. Maybe I've heard the name on TV, or the radio.

Slap!

Yes, I've slapped myself out of my school of thoughts when I almost reach the staircase.  _Girl, this is none of your bloody business, so get yourself together and continue your daily basis!_  My inner voice shouts while I nod like an idiot towards no one. Luckily there's no witness seeing me behave like this. _He's just working for a Korean channel. Nothing else matters now. He would never remember you!_ After recalling that this Korean boy knows me and accepting the fact that he would never remember me, I bite my lower lip while finding myself a seat.

I place my head beneath my arms on the table, trying to calm down. But the truth is cruelly grazing my heart without mercy.


	2. Our Past

Past Tense

I found an exit and ran as fast as I could towards safety. "Stop right there!" Simultaneously, there were crazy and aggressive voices of furious gangsters sounded behind me alongside with their pounding footsteps towards me.

My heart was stamping violently and almost missed a beat as I was exhausted from continuously running. However, I refused to stop. As I took a sharp turn into another path, someone caught hold of me and covered my mouth before I could scream my lungs out.

"Shh shh, easy there," Then, there came his voice. So soft and soothing that made me stopped struggling and but looking up. Eventually, it turns out to be a handsome teenage boy dressed in black and had his face hid behind a mask. I was extremely scared at the moment as I was only a fifteen-year-old girl, alone here in Korea.

I don't know why but I can remember that I was lost and I can't find my family. Not only that, I was even targeted by some foreigners who did bad businesses. I was such an unfortunate girl.

We hid behind the walls until the men passed with obscenities. Leaning against his muscular body, I manage to hear those frantic heartbeats through the black fabric of his shirt. Then, he let go of me while heading towards a heap of garbage, climbing up onto it as I watched in confusion. As my brain was still processing on the safest way out, the boy had already pulled away a filtering fan. "Kaja (Come on)." He gestured and smiled a reassuring smile at me to follow. I nodded and climbed through the hole with him and there we were in the man's washroom of  _ **SuperStar K3**_.

"So this is a place, nah, a studio for trainees." I put up my hoodie to cover my long hair as I followed him embarrassedly.

"It's okay. I-I will t-tell." Besides, that was how I know about his rusty English by that time.

"I'm fine.  _Quin ca na_  (It's okay)." Because of my previous experience of watching Korean dramas, I'd learnt how to speak a little of their language. He heard me, because I remember seeing him smiled.

The boy stopped for a while and waited for me, until I reached by his side. "We're almost there." We stopped in front of a white door until he squeezed the doorknob.

Apparently, there were people in there, practising their singing and dancing skills. All of them were boys. They spoke Korean, which I could barely understand. After noticing my existence, they looked at me in puzzlement and then back to the teenage boy with questioning eyes. Soon, they called his name. "Jungkook." A small whisper of his name slipped out through my slightly parted mouth as I heard them.

"Yes? That's my name." I forgot not to whisper loudly when it came to secrets which you want to keep for yourself. Looking into his big brown eyes, I managed a sheepish smile as he smiled back. Happiness and adore flashes across his eyes when my actions paused. Eventually, I did nothing but staring straight at him like a moron until he waved his hand at me. "Hey."

"Oh! Sorry...Thanks for saving me. I-I have to leave now." I faltered my words out and didn't dare to look at his again. He looked so handsome by the way.

"You're hurt. Come with me...first." Struggling with his English, Jungkook said. His hand grabbed on mine while we were heading out of the practicing room.

My lips parted and I was speechless. Everybody did. On this time, the pain where I'd sprained on my ankle and wrist during the escape revealed as he touched me. I couldn't help but staggered along with his slightly fast pace towards whatever corner he wanted to take me to.

Finally, we'd reached the pantry nearby. After ushering me to take a seat on one of the chairs, Jungkook then rummaged through the cupboards for the first-aid kit and found one. "Stay still. Quin ca na, arasseo (It's okay, do you understand)?" I nod obediently and watched him bandaged my wounds with his flexible hands together with his delicate fingers. Imagination soon rose in my head automatically, making me blush and look away towards the window, where sunlight shines through the transparent surface.

Thinking that my true face was exposed was making me feeling so embarrassed as I covered my face with my bandaged hands. "I'm so sorry, Jungkook."

"Nah, it doesn't matter." Jungkook chuckles as he finished the last step of my wound bandaging. "Come, I'll take you to the police station."

Because of Jungkook's kindness, I was sent back to my family after hours of sitting in that very place, with him  _insisted_  on accompanying me. Although I'd persuaded him to return to the studio, his stubbornness and strong sense of responsibility had stopped him from doing that. It was so awkward until he broke the silence and asked, "Hey, what is your name?"

I swallowed while our eyes met. "Jaykee," Although this is not really the name which belongs to me, that was the best way to pronounce my Chinese name, JiaQi.

"Nice to meet you, Jaykee," we shook hands while becoming friends. Then, our first and last meet was over once I was back to Malaysia. Until one day, I'd received news about him being cast by the BigHit Entertainment Studio and joined a Korean Boy Group called the Bangtan Boys (BTS).


	3. Hide

**Jaykee**

Putting on my ear buds, I slump down on the purple couch, welcoming the relaxing atmosphere which dominates the whole library. As library is a cool and refreshing place, and because of its silence, it has become my most favourite place to explore when I spend my time alone. Bracing my cheek with my right hand, my mind soon wanders away and towards the past I have had with Jungkook. Time flies, it’s been years since I’ve met Jungkook face-to-face during his internship.

After gathering myself together again, I sit back up and start to do my work while switching on my laptop. The background of the screen has signifies my true loyalty towards BTS as this is one of their album’s photos. Then, the song which I listen to has changed too – especially **Blood, Sweat and Tears (BST)** which Jungkook's voice makes my heart races when it comes after his hyung, Jimin’s.

All those years since I’ve met him and made him one of my friends, I won’t quit listening to BTS’s songs until now. Jungkook’s voice has changed throughout the year of growing. It has eventually turned _mature_ and magnetic. In fact, his more masculine feature – his firm arms and muscles of his torso reveal him in the sexiest way. BST is one of the songs for BTS Wings album in 2016. Not to be neglecting this truth, I _loved_ it as well as  **Fire**. Moreover that, such large interest of mine towards their songs has made Fire as my new ringtone too.

Now, coming back to what I am doing right now. Yes, it’s Math which appears to be my favourite subject. However, such an unfortunate luck for me as this is one of the most disliked chapters I’ve ever labelled, _Integrating Trigonometry_. Through my learning processes throughout the chapter, I could find it torturing to remember as many formulae as I can like how I used to memorize the multiple timetable during _kindergarten_. For short, this chapter is a real nightmare for not only me, but students who hate-

A waving hand breaks my school of thoughts all of a sudden. I blink before following the source of the hand towards the arms and then, _his_ face.

"Jeo..J..J..Jung..!" No matter how my mind has urged me to speak out those words, yes, his name, the overwhelming shock has become an obstacle for my tongue to roll, consequently leaving me stuttering with a funny face. Nevertheless, he shuts me up in time before I succeed with the words.

"Shh…" Such soft voice is penetrating through the black mask covering half of his face. An index finger is placed in front of my lips when everything turns silent, except the frantic beat of my heart. "I ran away from the girls." Snaking onto the purple couch and driving me more towards the wall, he whispers anxiously when we can hear feminine mutters coming from the library’s entrance.

"Keep looking girls, I know he’s here somewhere as I saw him running into here."  There goes a group of girls which one of them is literally _talking_ instead of whispering. Their voices are coming from quite a distance from us when they walk towards the opposite direction from where we are. Averting my gaze back to Jungkook after crawling back onto the couch, I notice his pleading eyes when he puts his palms together, asking for my help obviously and letting out my speechless glare.

Leaving my things on the table, I take hold of Jungkook’s wrist and whisper-shout, "Come with me." I remember Jungkook has nodded because we are leaving the couch area and towards one of the discussion rooms located not far away from here.

Not long after, we’ve reached the most remote place in the library. My knuckles have sent a few euphonious knocks on the door, driving my friend’s attention towards us through the small glass. "Rose, can we borrow this place for a minute?" I ask right after she has opened the door for us with a confused look plastered on her dark visage.

Without hesitation, Rose pushes the door until the gap is big enough for both of us to enter. "Sure, come in." Waving her hand back and fro at us, her gesture is obvious enough. After thanking the Indian girl for her generosity, I quickly drag the Korean boy in and shut the door behind us. I raise my head up to look at him, recognising that Jungkook is having the same height as my cousin, Zack. In fact, their ages are the same and their faces are as handsome as the blazing sunlight, which shines out my shadows entirely, reminding me that I _am_ not that kind of person who can enter their ‘Realm of Models’. Soon, sadness lowers my head as I don’t wish Jungkook would see my weary face.

But after a short while, I manage to brighten up again and hop towards a seat opposite the Indian girl. "Rose, this is the boy I always talk to you about." I say while unlocking my phone and reveal the lock screen picture. Rose stares at it for a short 2 seconds, then at Jungkook, measuring the index of similarity maybe. "Wow, he surely looks more handsome than in the picture." She compliments with a surprised expression although she’s not a K-popper.

"Ah, hi," greets Jungkook a little sheepishly.

"Hi." Rose greets back with a genuine smile.

I sigh while Jungkook pulls out a chair and takes a seat beside me. My muscles still tense after the ‘escape’. As this is the discussion room located at the corner of the library, its entrance is blocked by sets and rows of purple couches lining outside. In fact, less people use to roam here and that’s why my friend, Rose chooses this room as her study place. This place has provided what she loves as an introvert - privacy and silence.

"It's cold here, just like Busan." Jungkook turns to look at the glass shield which is partially covered with misty droplets.

"Yup, it's the coolest place in Malaysia." I answer humorously, simultaneously rubbing my hands and placing them on my cheeks.

Obviously, my action has drawn the other two’s anticipation on my condition. "You're cold." Touching the back of my freezing hand, Rose manages to give me some of her warmth. But soon, my bare neck is then covered by some sort of fabric.

A scarf.

"K-kamsa hamnida (T-thank you)," stuttering with simple words again, what I simply hope is that there is no one, especially the crazy fangirls passing by the room or they will be jealous as Hell. However, our visions focus on the door when muffle feminine voice of chitchats starts approaching. Yes, they _are_ coming. They must have ‘rummaged’ through the first half of the library and find no trace of the handsome idol. "Stand behind the door, and avoid your coats hanging by the glass or they might see you." Quickly, I stand up and take his hand, gesturing him to do as I’ve said. After Jungkook has stood behind the door, I tip my toes to reach for his coat in case they would dangle and leave a hint by the rectangular glass planted on the door.

Jungkook must have understood my meaning as I can see him nodding and whispering "okay” to me. After settling all the things down, I dash back to the seat in front of Rose, pretending to have a casual conversation with her like old times. In the meantime, I’m also praying for Jungkook deep in my heart. Not long after, the girls come scanning each of the discussion room with their sharp eyes. Their looks are so scary as if they are equipped with super powers or other stuffs. Luckily, they detect nothing and eventually, they go whistle.

As they’re walking away, I remember that "let's go and search for the men's washroom" is said by one of them. They truly are Jungkook’s _loyal_ fans or if I must say - sasaeng fans. "Wait!" The warmth around my neck almost makes me to forget the presence of the scarf.

“By the love of God…” I mutter while quickly unwrap the scarf and hide it. By the time when one of them returns and take a last look at us with suspicion, she has missed the part of what I was doing _a_ second ago. I glare back at her as she stares at us, raising my chin often, gesturing questions and answers with our eyes. At last, the girl shrugs and walks away with a disappointed face.

"They're gone. You can move now." I say while patting at the empty seat next to me. Heaving out a sigh of relief, Jungkook tiptoes towards where I’ve ushered him and sits down clumsily. “Here’s your scarf.” I say, returning the scarf to him. Simultaneously, I eye him suspiciously when a question is uttered from my mouth. "Why are you being chased? Where are the director and the other crew members?" 

Exhaling in frustration, Jungkook starts, "Actually," Scratching his head, he adds with an embarrass smile. "I sneaked out, Jaykee." Apparently, he still _remembers_. “Dowa zuseiyo (Please help me). I need to get outta here.” I can’t believe he has asked me for help two times in a roll.

His puppy eyes are still pleading, making me to brace my chin and consider deep in my head. As I am not a good navigator and in fact, I always get lost in familiar places, I might lead this trapped bunny to some place forbidden here. What if someone finds out and seeks revenge on my car – like pulling out a wheel or smashing the glass shield or scratching the paints away until it leaves an ugly scar on it? I take a peep at him again and he’s still waiting for my permission.

At last, it is clear that there is no way for me to say no. Leading out a sigh, I nod. "Okay.” Upon hearing this, Jungkook nearly exclaims out loud in joy and forgets the fact that he’s hiding in the library. “Geu reot ji man (But),” I rise up my voice a little in order to draw his attention, even Rose who has nearly ignored our presence raises up her head to look at me, her eyes asking me whether I need help or not. After sending her a reassuring look, I turn back to Jungkook with my stern face. “You have to listen to me when we are escaping.” At first, Jungkook sends me his ‘shook’ face before nodding towards my condition. “Jotda (Good). Kaja (Let’s go).”

After bidding goodbye with Rose, I silently open the door and examine the circumstances around the library. As the place is clear, I wave my hand at him, gesturing him to follow me. Soon, we manage to race up the wooden stairs without being noticed. “Phew, now let’s go to RUMSA.” I whisper as I drag Jungkook along towards the opposite direction of this block, using the pathway built indoor. By the way, RUMSA stands for Reading University Malaysia Student Association, which is where students go to relax after having classes for a whole day. Luckily, most students are having their classes during this hour and hence, I hope the possibility for someone to witness our secret is zero.

By the time we almost reach the entrance leading us towards the destination, our paces stop when audible conversations can be heard not far away from where we’re literally standing. “Omonia (Oh my god),” he whisper-shouts before our eyes meet with panic.

“Into the men’s washroom,” I point at the washrooms just less than 20 steps from us before Jungkook dashes into it with his hands dragging me all the way round this time. As we’re in, this Korean boy immediately pulls open one of the doors and both of us squeezes inside the small space almost one second before someone actually enters and passes by.

Such scene is extremely familiar back to the old day where he used to protect me from those kidnappers. Right now, his hands are unconsciously pressing on my lips, preventing words from escaping my hard-to-control mouth which I wonder how he knows about this, or this might be the natural response of a startled teenager when he’s hiding with a girl.


	4. Unstoppable Surprises

**Jaykee**

Thanks to this guy’s hard work, it's almost time for Maths class. If I choose to lead Jungkook out safely, I will be late. As I’m still considering my next move, Jungkook’s suggestion breaks the silences and eventually leads me out of my train of thoughts. “What if I study Maths with you,” he must have heard me muttering, or else he won’t know.

“Are you kidding?” I tilt my head to the side while he does the same with one of his eyebrows cocked. “I will get myself _killed_.” Upon hearing the reason I’ve stated, Jungkook bursts into laughter as he hugs his abdomen and opens the washroom door. “Even since when I walk with you right _now_!” I don’t mind whisper-shouting to him to emphasize the great consequences not for him, but _me_.

“I’m expected to attend classes in here. So why not?” Jungkook shrugs when I shoot him a speechless glare. “If you don’t mind, I can lend you my mask.” He says, handing me his black mask after turning it over to the other side. Without saying thank you, I snatch the mask away and quickly place it on my face before anyone manages to notice me. In the meantime, I also ignore Jungkook’s snigger when I lead him the way towards the classroom.

In the end, my Math lecturer - Mr Heng welcomes him anyway. Indeed if Jungkook is not welcomed by the public, I will start to suspect about the originality of his career. Not only that, this young celebrity is also welcomed by the whole Foundation in Science students in the class while some of them eye me in jealousy.

Quickly, I take a seat which is reserved by Rose while Jungkook chooses a seat at the last row because he doesn’t wish to become a distraction for students to focus on the lectures. But then, his phone rings, leading all visions towards him as he waves at all of us awkwardly. "Yoboseyo," after exiting the classroom through the back door, his distant voice is still audible as my ears betray me. Although I can hear murmuring Korean words spoken by him, his voice vanishes after he has walked away quite a far distance from where I am. Heaving out a sigh, I turn back to the lecturer and try to concentrate.

Not long after, Jungkook enters through the front door while he apologises at the same time. “I’m really sorry, my director called me just now.” Seeing Jungkook standing in front of us and beside the lecturer is extremely hilarious in some point due to the _height_. However, most of us manage to hold back our laughs miraculously.

"It's alright." Mr Heng replies, his smile is as cordial as an old man’s. Finally it is the moment which all of the students have officially listened to Mr Heng’s lecture. As we are having two hours for today’s class, drowsiness starts to accumulate bit by bit in my mind, mesmerizing me to sleep.

Besides, even Jungkook couldn’t hold back a short snore before banging himself on the table and wakes up again. “Jusong hamnida(Sorry),” says Jungkook in his ‘shook’ face when all of our eyes are on him again. Some of the students can’t help but titter under their breaths upon Jungkook’s cuteness just now. He looks so _adorable_.

Unluckily, Mr Heng is not a K-popper. “I’m sorry?”

“He’s telling you that he’s sorry.” One of my classmates corrects before winking at Jungkook and makes me mad unconsciously. Ironically, Jungkook winks back at the girl too, turning on my jealousy even more.

“Alright then, apology accepted. Remember not to do it again next time.” Mr Heng says before the class is dismissed. Right now, the classroom is filled with busy noises which when students are packing their stuffs up before exiting the place. Yes, we will be having our lovely recess after these two hours of nightmare.

While following my pace towards the restaurant in the campus, Jungkook’s phone rings once again. As we are almost reaching our destination, there are men and crews who are dressed casually walking in through the main entrance of the campus, where there are sets of glass doors lining up the place. His expression is as cold as stone when his gaze shoots towards us strongly. Jungkook, on the other hand, faces down while fiddling with his own fingers to avoid eye-contact with the pissed-off director.

"Jungkook," I call while looking up at him.

“Nei (Yes)?” He queries, waiting for me to answer.

"I wanna get your manager's signature, would he mind?" I ask as Jungkook starts bracing his chin to consider. Not long after, he nods but I can feel that he’s pushing himself to say ‘yes’ to me, even though what he thinks is a ‘no’. Similarly for me, Jungkook’s own signature is the most wanted stuff I want right now, but in order to wipe off his director’s anger, I have to disobey my own wish. As soon as we have met with a conclusion, we have reached Jungkook’s director and the others who are in charge of this channel. The director narrows his eyes at the sight of me before turning his gaze back to the actor, asking him the reason of my appearance in Korean, which means that I _won’t_ understand them.

Jungkook’s director glances at me occasionally when the teenager mentions me to him. Slowly, I notice the changes in his expression as the director seems to feel relaxed after hearing to Jungkook’s explanation and sorries. In the end, he smiles at me and says, "Please wait." Then, he returns to the van parked outside. After a short while, he runs back towards us a pack of postcards. "This is a present from BigHit to you. Please take it." Happiness starts to overwhelm me as I suppress the urge to scream in joy before receiving the gifts with both hands. Simultaneously, my mouth shapes the simplest Korean words – ‘kamsa hamnida’ which means ‘thank you’ in a more polite way in Korean.

“Can I open it?” I ask excitedly as the director nods with another smile. Opening the envelope which is printed with BTS’s group photos, I take out the postcards inside and have a quick look onto them. I’m so surprised that those cards are also illustrated with the all BTS member’s _handwritten_ signatures, indicating that my wish has come true without me noticing it happening.

"We will have our first shoot for the next episode for  _Jungkook's Reading Tour_ later. If you don't mind, I wish that you can be Jungkook's tour guide. In fact, you will be extremely well-paid," says the director confidently which will gain my trust upon his words. Nevertheless, being the one chosen to be Jungkook’s tour guide is really an honour to me. Right now, I can’t even control the bubbling happiness and surprises which make my heart skips a beat every time. Looking into the aspects of this case, I wish that I won’t make mistakes in front of cameras or else it _will_ be embarrassing.

"Well," I grab my fingers and feel the sweat getting my palms wet. "Can I ask for help from one of my friends in case I show you all the wrong way?" I ask sheepishly though I know that it is impossible for me to request in this circumstance.

"No problem. As long as your action leads us all around the place, you will be rewarded largely not only for your willingness to help but taking care of our little celebrity _outside_ our watch.” The director says, casting Jungkook an ‘of course this is you’ look in a somewhat funny way. Indeed, it's dangerous for him to roam the campus all by himself without being protected. Chaos might happen, even death sometimes when all the fans squeezes with each other in large crowds just to get to that only guy they fond of.

"Kamsa hamnida (Thank you), Mr Director," I bow politely and chuckle embarrassedly in the meantime. As the director hopes to have perfect shoots later, he has required us to have our lunch first before performing. So leaving Jungkook to deal with his own lunch, which is freshly prepared by the crews themselves, I run towards the awaiting restaurant – Grandma’s Recipes, which is where I can meet my friend, Rose and discuss the issue with her. While having my tasty lunch there, I won’t give up the opportunity to achieve acceptance together with that girl.


	5. Tour

"Annyeong haseyo, this is Skyler. And this is my colleague, Roshini, or for short, Rose," I start introducing ourselves after the director says ‘action’. “Both of us are one of the Reading University students, and it is an honour for us to be chosen as Jungkook’s tour guide throughout the second episode.” It is my first time speaking in front of the camera and I’m so nervous right now, including Rose who has just taking in a deep breath before I pass the scene to her. “So my colleague will briefly introduce the structure of Reading University. Rose, are you ready?”

Rose smiles widely at me when she walks towards my place and takes over it. “Of course I’m ready.” After smiling at all of us naturally, she then introduces, “Hi, I’m Rose, Skyler’s colleague a.k.a classmate. So basically, our campus is divided into two blocks. The building on our left side,” she waits after noticing the director’s gesture until the camera turns towards the place she has indicated and adds, “…is the North Block, the Receptions.” Then, it is my turn to continue her speech.

Once again, I replace Rose’s place and add, “As for the building on our right side, it is the South Block, where the first floor is called RUMSA.” I can hear Jungkook murmuring the last word of my speech thoughtfully while I try to continue without sniggering. After a short one minute of my talk about RUMSA, I ask, “So Jungkook, which side do you wanna roam first? North or South?” I ask, pointing at those said buildings to prevent Jungkook’s confusion on the place he wants to explore.

At last, he points at the Receptions and admits shyly, "That is the nearest place." 

Rose and I can’t help but chuckle under our breaths. “Alright then,” Both of us agree in unison and the next thing we do is leading them towards the said building. Whilst doing so, I can feel angry and jealous eyes glaring dead at us until we have enter the building with Jungkook and the crews. As we’re about to take the elevator, a description pasted on the wall has disappointed us.

"Guys, the lift is recently out of order again. So, we should take the stairs. Sorry for any inconvenience." I apologise, pointing at the emergency door located next to the elevators. Once the door is opened, we’re then welcomed a flight of stairs. After a few minutes of climbing, we finally reach the first floor, where big green words – N1 is painted on the wall near the exit. As all of us stride out from the opened door, another similar office where there are desktops installed on the tables comes into our views. But due to the lunch hour, there’s no one sitting there.

“Come, we’re going to show you the classrooms.” Rose says as she gestures at the camera with a wink. Then, both of us take the lead again along corridors with doors and classrooms. In addition, we won’t forget to let them greet the lecturers who haven’t left the office in the uppermost floor. Surprise and satisfaction are plastered on all the people’s visage when they greet, talk and do handshakes before leaving. Then, we bring them all the way down to the lower ground, leading towards the library with the name, Learning Resource Centre (LRC). “This is the quietest and the coolest place we have in Reading University.” She states humorously as I notice Jungkook starts rubbing his hands and blows into it to keep himself warm.

“It is really cool here.” The handsome actor admits while he takes out his scarf which he’d borrowed me earlier and covers it around his neck. We bring them to the couches, and then the discussion rooms and silent area. Until lastly, we take them to the bookshelves area which holds only needed books for different courses available in this campus. “Hey, I like this book.” The cameras then focus on the Korean boy as there is a Psychology handbook being embraced in his lap.

“Okay cut.” The director says as all of us heave out a sigh of relief. “First part done.” He announces in a whispery tone as this is the library. “Give yourself a round of applaud.” We all clap silently before walking out of the LRC using the wooden stairs.

***

South  남쪽 block

After taking a short break, Rose and I continue to usher the foreigners towards the opposite block, where on the glass door, there are five block letters printed on – RUMSA. Throughout the way, there are shouts and calls for Jungkook from everywhere, sending chills down my spine as there are also boys shouting the same word. Jungkook has no choice but to smile back sheepishly and wave at the fans before entering the building with us.

Once the glass door is pushed, all of us are greeted by another hint of cool air, leaving our thoughts of being hot behind. “As you can see, the classroom located over here isn’t any ordinary classroom.” I say, gesturing at the classroom with temporary notices being pasted on both doors saying “video-screening session from 2pm to 5pm”. “This is an activity room, where students play games during their first welcome week. Besides that, students can also use this to do video-screening as said on this notice or practicing music instruments before a performance.” I add with a confident smile when looking directly at the camera.

Not far away from the classroom, there is a huge glass window showing the view of the whole parking lot of the university. Walking towards the glass shield with his curious face, Jungkook perches by the transparent glass and looks down. Then, he points at where the van has parked, laughing. I hope that this part is the genuine side shown by this bunny boy because he’s told me some of the parts are where the director wants him to act. Soon, both my friend and I continue to guide those Koreans deeper into the depth parts of RUMSA. Indeed, Jungkook is welcomed everywhere as there are some more of his fans waving at him with sweet smiles. Returning the salutations, Jungkook greets back, sending flying kisses which drive the girls crazy for a moment. 

And then, I notice the boys. Although they are smiling on the outside, I can feel distaste on their inside. Jealousy is what I assume because Jungkook’s presence may have snatched their glory away. However on Jungkook's face, there are only friendly grins and smiles. No negative expression is shown at all. Not even a small inch them. Regarding to how Jungkook manages his stress proficiently, I am proud of him. Not only that, I also proud of myself for being able to lead the whole crew this far without making careless mistakes with my friend, Rose. Indeed in the meantime, I am proud of her too.

After a few moments of walking, we’ve soon reached the inner part of RUMSA, where there are bean bags being heaped on the right side of our view and a piano being placed on the left side. Indeed, the born singer is now playing the black and white instrument, playing the notes elegantly with the form of recognizable songs - English songs which wake up the sleepy crowd. Simultaneously, he also plays some soothing Korean songs which promote BTS and other groups, even the Korean dramas which the story lines are fully interesting.

After I’ve taken a seat beside him, he suddenly stops playing and asks,"Jaykee, do you know how to play piano?" Such question startles me obviously as my eyes are round in surprise.

"Erm, a little I suppose,” I answer without any confidence. Looking around the place, there are eyes scorching at our direction, almost plotting a hole in my head with their excited gazes.

Upon hearing my answer, Jungkook’s eyes flash disappointment for a mere second. But soon, a smile has replaced it. "Then play a song for me," Jungkook demands, pushing me towards the soft piano bench after getting up. In the meantime, I can hear cheers and encouragements agreeing me to perform. After smiling to the crowd, I’ve earned an even louder cheer as I take my seat on the cushion bench. My fingers rest on the piano keys for a short moment before the song is being played.

“Oh my god, it’s Blood, Sweat and Tears!!” A fangirl shouts when I start filling the whole space with the said song. I take a deep breath, letting the inspiration, the feeling and everything to flow through me like a gurgling river. "Wanhe manhi manhi, manhi manhi...." The handsome star sitting beside me sings. And not long after, the whole crowd conform to his action by singing the lyrics together, such actions agglomerates a more harmonious atmosphere.

Their conformity strengthens my own courage and this makes me play the song even lively. Soon, more people are attracted to this little part of RUMSA and get themselves involved in this soothing chorus. Regardless of one’s ability to sing, anyone is welcomed to make some noises here. A smile forms at the back of my lips while I end the song with a swag pose, earning another bunch of loud cheers from the crowd.

Jungkook stands up from his seat and offers me his hand. After nodding with a genuine smile, I take it and both of us bow at the crowd with our wide smiles. Simultaneously, I really hope this would last forever but the clock will never stop ticking, indicating that _life_ must go on. Hence, this is how _time_ always reminds me not to be greedy.


	6. The Six Other Wonders

**Jaykee**

Not only joining the Science classes, Jungkook also joins Business classes to make it even. He states that he needs to learn more knowledge other than arts. Today is Friday, and it will definitely become  _fryday_  to the Jungkook-biased fans because this handsome Korean star will be having his solo dance performance _later_ in the Heartspace of RUMSA (a small opening which locates just in front of the unique classroom or for short, the clubroom). Lucky for me, I’ve bought the tickets early before they are sold out less than 24 hours since announcement has made through email.

According to the time stated in the announcement, the performance will start at 4 in the afternoon. Within 2 hours before the performance starts, students have been banned to enter RUMSA when Jungkook is practicing privately. Although there are newspapers or toilet papers being pasted all over the glass door, the faint beat of BTS songs together with muffle singing voice of this adorable bunny are still audible if you stubbornly put your ear on the door.

***

**Jungkook**

I take a seat down on a small couch after practicing for an hour. Sweat covers my muscular body and also soaking my white T-shirt. Panting hard due to the practice, I take a large gulp of the mineral water given by the campus before noticing the traced muscles through my now-translucent shirt, admiring myself as always.

Heaving out a sigh, I switch on my own mobile phone and find several unread messages. "Jiminie-hyung," I murmur while pressing the mail sent by the other maknae of our boy group, reading the contents afterwards.

Mail translated from Korea:  
_Jiminie-hyung: “Jungkook-ah, how's your casting? Did you meet her?”_

After reading the first sentence, I can’t help snorting to hold back my chuckles while replying the message with giggles.

_Me: “I'm good. I met her. She had cut her hair though, but the hairstyle suits her. I need to practice for the performance later. So see you all once I’ve gotten back.”_

As the message is sent, I switch off my phone immediately or as well put it into airplane mode before continuing my practice. The performance is going to start soon and to be honest, I’m pretty nervous without the support of my group members.

***

**Third Person’s POV**

On the other hand, Jimin and the group members are extremely excited because they have just boarded the van of Reading University which was assigned to fetch them from the airport as VIP guest once they’d arrived Malaysia. To clarify, only stars as famous as them are welcomed to be fetched all the way from Senai to Educity as that is really a far distance between the two checkpoints.

"Oi Namjoon-hyung, are you sure Jungkook's director called? What if it was a prank?" Jung Hoseok, the other rapper asks worriedly while waiting for the group leader’s response. He always feels uneasy when he doesn't feel safe doing certain things which are out of his daily schedule.

"Oh oh, Hobbie feels nervous again, are you?" asks Jimin tauntingly with his tone half-challenging the elder male. Simultaneously, his arms snakes around Hoseok's shoulder while the elder squints at him. Both mouths curl slightly as one is hiding his piss-a little face whilst the other feels the pride to be brave.

"Wow, Johor is so cool though it's smaller than Kuala Lumpur," Taehyung stares at the good view visualized outside the window, totally enjoying this brand new place. "I can’t believe Malaysia’s beauty can also be found here," he exclaims matter-of-factly while Yoongi wakes up from his sleep due to Taehyung’s comment on the view.

"You can’t be serious, right?" Upon hearing this, curiosity stops Jimin and Hoseok from fighting. They crouch by the window as they are too eager to see the described view of Johor, Educity. Yoongi, on the other hand, yawns with both of his arms stretched before stuffing his head among the two curious members.

After crossing the roundabout, the van takes the third exit. "Look, University of Reading!" Then, there stands a white, delicate designed building which earns pointing with exclamations of passer-bys or visitors planning to come here.

"Namjoon-hyung, when is Kookie-ah's performance?" Hoseok asks with his lips pouted like a child.

"Four in the afternoon," answers the leader. “Malaysia time,” he adds with a wink to the members as Seokjin raises his eyebrows in excitement.

"It's three-thirty now. We still got time to sneak inside." Yoongi states calmly while playing with his mobile phone absentmindedly. The others then mutter in agreement after hearing the grumpy rapper’s suggestion.

"Hello, Director Kim. We're here now," whispers Namjoon to his phone. "Oh, we're at the secret pathway, our destination is S1, right, director?" S1 means first floor of the South block. The leader’s face dimpled after hearing the news from the director.

At the same time, the others raise their ears and listen carefully, unwilling to miss any points. Their actions continue even after the six have gotten down from the van. Following the driver’s usher, Namjoon takes the group lead to assure the members safe roads to take. “There, just follow the flight of stairs and open the first door. Then there you are in the destination without being noticed.” The driver says before leaving the boys.

“What’s he saying?” Hoseok asks in English and this is ironically funny. After hearing the silly hope of the group, what Namjoon does is just shaking his head and chuckling upon his member’s behaviour. He braces his arm at the door to let the members in first as a leader.

“I’ll walk with you,” Seokjin says as he’s the second last one to walk into the resonance room with stairs.

During their halfway climbing the stairs, they will murmur occasionally. "Are we there yet?" The most obvious person who’s tired is Taehyung as he is the one stopping at a corner with hands propping on his knees.

"Almost, it's only the ground floor, dudes. We just need to climb a few more steps to get there," Namjoon explains calmly while a painted large word comes into view - S1.

"We're here," announces Taehyung while gently clapping his hands. Soon, faint and muffle beats of their song can be heard. “I can hear **Fire**.” Taehyung adds under his breath when the members nod in unison with excited wide smiles.

Yoongi bites his lower lip while a smirk forms on his fair visage, "he's so tense," He opens the door slightly, leaving a small gap for the others to peep inside. There goes Jungkook, practising his dance eagerly with his sexy moves.

"Yeah," agrees Jimin. He nods slightly and his eyes meeting Jungkook's for a short moment. “Uh oh...”

***

Indeed, Jungkook is practicing his dance role of **Fire**. As he changes his position, he finds a small gap on the door next to the two elevators. Besides that, he even finds someone peeking from the gaps. "My god, someone is watching." And that’s when his eyes meet someone's. But he doesn't have much time to bother it. Following the rhythm of the music, he continues his dance until he finishes it by bracing his hands on his knees, panting hard.

Once the music stops, someone kicks the door open when a loud "surprise" was shouted by the six of them in unison to the Golden Maknae.

Seeing this scene which he has been dreamt of, Jungkook slaps his face. However, this is reality, but _not_ a dream. His adorable eyes shoot directly at his members with bewilderment. "Hyungs, it's really you!" He is so happy that he even forgets about the fact that he feels exhausted. Instead, he darts towards them and hugs them tightly, forming a large group hug with murmurs of reunion. "Naega dangsin-ege wonhaneun (I miss you all so much)…" 

"We miss you too, Jungkookie," admits Yoongi as he pats Jungkook's back softly.

"So, what are you hyungs doing here today?" Jungkook squints at a lecturer who appears behind them. Clearing his throat, he tries his best to speak good English.

"Oh," Namjoon follows the younger’s gaze, only to see a beautiful blonde lady with an extremely expensive Gucci handbag dangling around her right hand. "Good day." He greets at her as she turns towards them and smiles cordially.

"Hi pretty boys, welcome to University of Reading. Hope you'll like it here," says the lecturer in a welcoming tone briefly as the group leader returns with a dimpled grin. Simultaneously, he nods formally before the lecturer presses the up button of the elevator.

"Yesh, we will," Taehyung answers with his hilariously confident tone in English, driving the lecturer’s chuckle in amazement.

"Have fun." She waves at the boys before entering the elevator, letting the door to close in front of her as she sends the boys a wink.

"Finally, the seven wonders are all here," exclaims the director with a wide smile as he walks towards the boys from the washroom nearby. Then, he greets them as they shake hands with heads nodding in a meantime. "Come, I will give you the scripts. To be honest, it's really simple and easily to be memorized."

"Don’t worry, our memories are fabulous," Namjoon reveals with a confident smirk plastered on his face. The members say nothing but laugh at the leader’s statement, feeling happy that they have earned his trust. The director answers the smirk with an awkward smile before ushering the boys to the couches, leaving Jungkook alone standing at the small opening of RUMSA. Sudden loneliness attacks his soul and he feels a little being abandoned. 

When he starts meditates, what comes into his mind is the girl. "I wonder how's Jaykee doing while I’m practising." He then takes a sit on a small couch near the hallway, fishing out his mobile phone simultaneously. After choosing the person he wants to call, the phone is then placed against his ears while it starts to beep. “When I think of you, I’ll no longer feel lonely.” The handsome maknae murmurs before the person on the other line picks up his call.


	7. Meeting the Boys

**Jaykee**

Finally, the clock has struck four, which means it’s _show time_!

The entrance of RUMSA is unlocked, letting in students and interested ARMYs that make their ways in like swarms of bees. Their expressions are obvious – happy, excited, astonished and bewildered. Unlike the students, I’ve come alone to Jungkook’s mini performance just to support him. Along my way to the heartspace of RUMSA, I can feel my heart beating frantically alongside with my nervous breaths, as if I am the one to perform in front of these people.

Jungkook stands alone at the wide space, awaiting the arrival of his audience. "Annyeong, guys. Thanks for supporting me. I really appreciate that." Not long after his short speech, the whole space has already full of excited cheers and shrieks from the fan girls and boys, signifying that they all have received Jungkook’s sincerity. The idol scans around the big crowd with his satisfied smile plastered on, his face shows happiness due to the students’ approval on him. Jungkook clicks his knuckles and the music is on. "Hit it!" 

He taps his large earphone and begins his dance along with the beat. First, he presents a solo dance for Bangtan’s lead single,  **No More Dream**  without singing. Then, there comes  **Boy In Luv**  of their second mini-album and also  **Just One Day**. Occasionally, he will sing his own lines with his voice so magnetic which drives the fan girls crazy on the spot. The songs are all linked together so that he won’t exhaust himself dancing the whole song.

As I am a late comer, I can only stand at the back of the crowd with my arms crossed. The only thing that makes me groove is the beats of that music that keeps attack my eardrums violently. I’m not saying that I dislike this but I _love_ it. Soon, I begin to let myself sink in between the world of BTS songs until suddenly, a pat on my shoulder finally pulls me out of my train of thoughts. Eventually I turn to see a familiar boy with his hair dyed in brown, his face is hidden behind a black mask and a pair of sunglasses.

At the sight of the suspicious looking male standing near me, all I can do is shooting him a confused look. By the time he pulls down his black mask and those sunglasses, my eyes are round with shock. “K-K-Kim Seokjin?!” Although I’ve almost shouted his name out, my voice is still sounded soft compared to that loud music surrounding us.

"Shh, you are Jaykee, right?" Putting his index finger in front of his lips, he also almost shouts at me to confirm my identity while taking out his phone. There is a picture of me reading in the library _this morning_. I wonder how this guy had actually done that when he was running away from ‘danger’.

"Yes, I am." I admit with a nod.

Upon hearing my answer, Jin’s lips quirk up into a smile. "Come," he gestures for me to follow him into the stairs and there we are in S2, the second floor of S Block. The door squeaks as he pushes the door open, and that is when I notice two dark shadow standing by the glass window. Their backs are facing us. My brain starts processing with the members of BTS, thinking that whether the pair of them are J-Hope or Rapmonster. But according to my own BTS knowledge, the shorter one must be Suga. Upon hearing our footsteps, they whirl and our eyes meet. Indeed, my instincts are always right.

Soon, more and more questions start to pop out in my mind, making me kind of wonder whether is this a surprise or it is planned and Jungkook knows that this will happen since the beginning. I swallow hard and find my throat dry at the sight of the other male – V. He looks even more angelic than the pictures I’ve saved in my phone’s album.

I look at them as they approach, speeding up the beat my fragile heart. The sunlight that shines at them from behind turns these males into silhouettes, changing their appearance into realistic portraits. As both of them are towering in front of me, their mouths quiver as they smile at us. "Jaykee," greets V or Kim Taehyung if I shall say. "Nice to meet you." Instead of taking his hand to shake, I slap myself on the face to make sure that I'm not dreaming. Such sudden action of mine eventually drives out Taehyung’s shocked expression while a loud chuckle from Suga, or Min Yoongi who stands right beside the angelic boy. A grin soon forms on Taehyung’s face as he shakes his head. All of their reactions have proven that they are _real_. My face blushes at the moment when I have realised the truth.

Soon, Yoongi finally speaks, "You look cute _with_ short hair," he praises while half-bending in front of me to take a closer look of my face. His intense glare makes my heart races faster than a cheetah and right now, I can’t stop myself from praying deep in my heart. My brain turns messier and this makes it harder for me to calm down. To be honest, Yoongi’s delicate visage has unconsciously triggered my memory while watching their **Fire** MV.

To be looking this close to an idol is making me very uncomfortable yet warm at the same time. The thought of myself being so ordinary in front of these stars _is_ making me sick. I have to say that all of these boys’ action is making me nervous more than excited and happy just because of me hating _of_ myself.

At this fleeting moment, _their_ utterly perfect faces has already drained my confidence out as myself again. Even Jungkook's face pops up in my head and I feel impossible to reach him as if he always stands beneath the clouds in the sky while I am just a short, helpless girl who tries to reach him by tiptoeing or jumping - unreachable. Such thoughts always reminds me that our worlds _are_ different. For me, the boys are like Angels that flies whereas I’m just a stupid mortal who still believes that these stars are still reachable.

Upon thinking of these depressive thoughts, I can't stop myself from covering my face and turn away. "Please don't look at me like that, I'm  _not_  that special.” I blurt before Yoongi tries to reach me. “I'm just an ordinary Malaysian Chinese girl..." I murmur while continue to back away. Although my eyes aren’t on them anymore, I can still feel their gazes directed at me with wide eyes as well as parted lips. "I-I'm sorry..." is all what I have said before leaving them behind. Not going to let them see my watery eyes, I start towards the door behind me before my arm is pulled. Eventually I turn upon the touch and my eyes meet with Taehyung’s.

By the time I’ve realised Taehyung’s surprised expression, he has already stated his concern that is not the most wanted thing I want to hear from him. "Omonia (Oh my God), you’re crying." Just then, I realise my face is wet which such situation will turn myself uglier than usual. “Mianhae (Sorry)…” The angelic male murmurs softly while eyeing me with his soft gaze. He reaches out to wipe my tears away while I look into his eyes with slightly parted mouth. Through those pools of talking eyes, what I can see are mixed emotions – sad and pity. If such expressions are revealed because of my outburst, I will be feeling more regret for my rudeness upon them. My hands let go off the door handle when he starts pulling me back towards the others and sits me down.

Still watching me with his warm gaze, Taehyung squats down to meet my eye level. As he opens his mouth, all the things I can acknowledge is only Korean. Yes, he tries to soothe me but he is assuming me to understand his language.

“I don’t think she understands though,” states another familiar voice from another quarter of this area. Rapmonster, or Kim Namjoon. He must have been sitting at that couch, watching us ever since I’ve enter this space without me noticing. Getting up to his feet, he starts pacing towards our direction while asking me, “Yeoja, do you need translation on Taehyungie’s speech?” Namjoon asks as the said male elbows him with his eyebrows knitted together.  An embarrassed smile follows after his action.

Eventually, I can’t help but chuckle. “Yes, please Namjoon-oppa.”

“Oh hyung, she’s happy _now_!” exclaims J-Hope, or Jung Hoseok who also comes from nowhere. It can be seen that Hoseok hasn’t been with them since the beginning as I can see their slight surprised visages while gazes are cast onto the cheerful male. His eyes turn into crescent shape when he grins widely at me.

“Hoseok-sshi,” calls Namjoon in a brotherly way as his arms snake around Hoseok’s neck. “Meet Jaykee, our Jungkookie’s…” However, Namjoon stops mid-sentence as he tries to find the appropriate word to introduce my position in Jungkook’s… _heart_?

“Friend.” I smile as Namjoon acknowledges me awkwardly.

“Yeah, friend. Eun chinggu (It’s a friend),” explains the group leader to Hoseok who couldn’t catch up the words that we are currently speaking. “Taehyung-ah hoped that you would always be happy like _this_ bitch.” Namjoon starts while poking on Hoseok’s waist, making the younger grumble and chuckle at the same time. “He said although he doesn’t know about your past, that what might have made you to feel _not_ confident, at least he knows that you are Jungkook’s foreign friend. The _first_ Malaysian foreign friend.” As the leader emphasises the word ‘friend’ to me, the circumstance turns solemn in a way that I can’t really fit myself in within a short time. “So you are quite precious to him though, so be it. What you should do is to think _positively_.”

There is a long pause after Namjoon has finished translating Taehyung’s words for me. Chewing on my lower lip, I take a bow as I feel extremely regret for treating them so badly. “Jusong hamnida (I’m really sorry), oppas. And kamsa hamnida (thank you) for sending your messages to me.”

“No no no, you don’t need to apologise.” Namjoon states while stopping me from keep bowing like a Japanese. “You just have to love yourself.”

I nod with a smile. “Yup, love yourself. Love myself.”

“Love yourself, love myself…” murmurs the group leader under his breath as if an idea has popped up in his mind all of a sudden. “Maybe we can use this as our next theme.” He snaps his fingers but only earns the others’ confused look. “Okay never mind.” Rolling his eyes while turning away from the others, he gestures at Seokjin whereas both of them nods in affirmation.

Following Namjoon’s gaze, I turn towards Jin to find him wanted to tell me something. Soon, the oldest boy in this group finally opens his mouth and says, "Good to see you happy again, Jaykee." A genuine smile forms on his face. Then, he fishes out his mobile phone and takes a look on the screen for a short half second before announcing, "It's almost time. Come on, we'll lead you to a VIP seat. Jungkookie would have wanted to see you while he's performing." Without waiting for my response, he grabs on my wrist and there we go through the door which leads us to the stairs. Our footsteps echoes around the concreted place as the rest follows us from behind.


	8. He was Happy When He Saved You

**Jaykee**

All of us exit from the door that faces the audience’s back. Although there are still witnesses noticing the boys, their mouths are promised to be shut after the boys gesture at them to keep quiet. “Where is Jimin?” Namjoon asks while Taehyung shrugs. All the boys pull up their masks to temporarily hide their identities. “He’s supposed to be here by now, _call_ him.” Yoongi nods as he immediately fishes out his mobile phone. Hugging myself with my arms, I avert my gaze to where Jungkook is standing, examining the way he performs in awe. Apparently, Jungkook has finished his solo dance of their songs from 2013 to 2015. Yet, everyone still, hopes for 2016 songs.

The music ends and Jungkook’s breath is audible when he pants hard. “Kamsa hamnida for watching the first part of my performance.” He thanks the crowd in English. “Now, what song should I _sing_ next?” The idol offers the microphone to the audience when the fan girls start to give him a variety of suggestions by screaming.

"Jungkook, sing Fire!"

"Jungkook, sing Blood, Sweat and Tears!!"

"Jungkook...”

The place becomes extremely hot and noisy with cheers and suggestions given by the spectators. Everyone seems to only focus on Jungkook right now and by the time Jimin gathers with the five boys, their appearance is still stayed as a secret. Gasping and panting hard with a smile still plastered on, I manage to notice how exhausted the Korean idol looks. However, his bunny-like smile has covered all these expressions perfectly. I remember that Jungkook had mentioned about ARMY’s support is also a great motivation for him to keep going, so I’m starting to worry that he will overwork himself out.

"Everyone please shimmer down." The director reveals from the ‘backstage’ and claps his hands to draw people's attention, also, calming down the crowd. “Jungkook have to take a short rest.” After Jungkook nods and retreats, I can see how the director has been gesturing at the boys during his speech. With his hand still grabbing on mine, Jin leads me toward the front from the side to remain unseen. Not far away from where we’re standing, I can see a chair with a paper being placed on it. The word ‘reserved’ is written in block letters on that paper. As for the rest of the boys, they’ve hidden back to the stairs with the door closed.

Jin points at the empty chair and I nod with my lips pursed. As I take my stride towards the reserved place, Jin has hurriedly run back to where we’ve been coming from. Upon hearing the director, everyone tries to calm down and keeps quiet. All of their gazes are locked on the person onstage. The director chuckles while he continues, mentioning that there will be a huge surprise given to all of us, even Jungkook. His mysterious tone is making the audience even more curious until by the time I take my seat, no one is actually paying any attention on me with suspicious glares.

After approximately five minutes, Jungkook jogs out from where he’s resting with a mineral water in his hand. He grins widely at the audience when there are girls calling loudly for his name. When his gaze meets mine, his smile turns into a wide grin when I returns it with a huge smile. We wave at each other and at this time, a part of me is convincing myself not to bother those jealous looks and whispers from the mean girls. The director turns to eye the young idol as both of them start having their conversation in Korean. During the wait, some of the students have already left with excuses to buy some food and drinks.

***

As the Korean boy’s rest time is over, he runs back onstage with a wide grin, being welcomed by affectionate chants by the fan girls once again. The director hands him the mike before disappearing into the door behind the large crowd. “I’ve considered all of your suggestions on my next song, fellow ARMYs.” Jungkook starts. “And I have made up my mind.” His speech is driving the girls and some boys crazy as I’m also losing the patience bit by bit. Without announcing the name of the song, Jungkook snaps his finger instead.

The loud bass of **Fire** comes attacking everyone’s eardrum, gaining the hotness of this little space in the university. Just then, the door behind the audience bursts open and there comes the boys. "Make some noise!" Jimin shouts as he shows up with the others. By the time they're all on stage, they are in position. Jungkook’s eyes are round in surprise and happiness when he sees his hyungs.

“Bultaoreune,” there goes Yoongi’s line before all of them dances with the music.

"FIRE!" There they sing and dance together at this time, forming a complete boy group. "FIRE!!! OH EH OH!!!!!" Everyone can’t help but sings along with them as they dance energetically with their mouths singing at the same time without any clues of lip syncing.

"When I wake up in my room, room..." There comes Hoseok’s line which he would have to rap with. “Nan mwotdo eoptji.”

“Mwotdo eoptji!” echoes the crowd before he proceeds with the second line. Due to the overwhelming happiness that has already dominated my current mood, I cheer involuntarily together with the crowd. To see all the boys having a mini concert right here, right _now_ , is making me feel like dreaming. This is indeed one of my wishes I’ve had deep in my heart ever since BTS has become popular although meeting them all is the basics.

"Say la la la la la..." As Jimin takes his position at the center, everyone follows the instruction stated in his line to form a large chorus, including me. He winks at the audience and is replied by louder and crazier cheers. "Soneul deureo, sorijilleo burn it up..." After Yoongi’s short decent line, there comes Jungkook to the centre. The dance moves of his fellow hyungs are focusing him, making him the main character at that moment.

"...Bow wow wow..." And then is Taehyung, or V. The way him and the members raise their index fingers in the air is so cute, follows with their faces with memorable expressions. Their eyes glitter in confidence when they switch positions with their impressive dance moves, changing the some of the non-ARMY’s impression on them.

Soon, here comes Namjoon at the centre. "Hey, burn it up!!" Namjoon shouts, waking up the audience’s full attention with his passion. His finger touches the ear mike occasionally before continuing with the rest of his rap lines. "...Hey, turn it up..." Although some people doesn't understand his Korean lines, they echo those words anyway, despite feeling difficult to pronounce those lyrics correctly.

After a few times of singing and cheering, the song finally ends with the boys beautiful poses and large grins. Instead of ending the concert, the members change their position and almost the whole crowd cries out in excitement.

According to my own eyes, it's their initial positions for **Blood, Sweat and Tears**. "Nae pi ttam nunmul..." I can feel my throat burning as I can’t stop shouting my lungs out happily along with the audience. To be honest, I sound totally like a crazy fan girl that is who I'm scared of. But seeing me this happy, the members, especially Jungkook will never quit encouraging me to keep my state as this.

"Wonhae manhi manhi manhi manhi…" It' is insane. As insane as riding a roller coaster that shoots down swiftly from the edge of the cliff. Speaking of roller coaster, this reminds me about Hoseok’s fears. I fail to hold back my snicker as I watch him sing, dance and rap with his full might and passion. He manages a quick wink at me when he notices my expression, thinking that I feel embarrassed with him dancing so wholeheartedly in front of me with those sexy moves. The thought makes me shakes my head with a chuckle that no one will ever hear it.

When the song is over, the whole team is gasping so hard for oxygen and so do the spectators. That is when and how all of us realise how tired and exhausted we are by that moment. Although a large fan is placed there, the hyped feeling which is still boiling inside all the people here is forming the heat.  I pull the front of my sweater and swing it, feeling how soaking wet the fabric already is. At this moment, Jungkook is even worst. His wet dark hair dangles down with beads of sweat dripping down from the tips as he lowers his head, still panting hard. He looks like as if he’s just walked through a street showered by a heavy rain without his brolly. As for the others, their wet hair sticks on their foreheads whilst their pink, black or white shirts stick onto their abdomens, tracing their built abs.

As if he has heard all of the fan girls’ desires, one of the maknaes – Jimin puts off his pink T-shirt with a smirk, revealing his six packs that are perfectly shaped. Instinctively, the audience raises up their hands and prepares to catch his clothes. "Catch!!" He exclaims and the crowd immediately turns into a great havoc. Instead of catching Jimin's clothes, I dash towards Jungkook who loses his balance and falls at the back of those boys, which is why there are less people noticing his oddness.

"Jungkook!!" I call out while darting at him, trying to catch him if I can. He was the one who saved my life, the sudden pain at my chest tells me that I _can’t_ stand to see him collapse like this. By the time I was standing in front of him, Taehyung has already been bracing the younger’s back, preventing the hard contact between his head and the ground. "Eo tteok hae yo (What should I do)…" I burst out speaking Korean him as the others start gathering around us. So do the curious crowd.

“Please don’t push!” says Namjoon to the crowd as he tries to stop them from approaching Jungkook and me. “Jungkook will be alright. We need to get him some fresh air.” There is no time for me to bother about those arguments made because of my existence beside this bunny boy. None of the Jungkook stans will feel fair if they have to leave instead of looking after him like what I’m doing right now.

"Quick! Send the boy to the clinic!" A voice orders, making us whirl to see my Math tutor – Dr Hang. She has been watching the concert from the beginning as I notice her standing at the _medics_ position with the other crews. Luckily, the clinic is on the same floor as RUMSA. Not long after, there comes a male crew with a mask covering his face to brace Jungkook up. Taehyung who is bracing the younger’s right side nods affirmatively at the crew as they half-carry him towards the clinic with Dr Hang’s usher.

I freeze on the spot, eyeing them from behind until they disappear. My lips whisper Jungkook’s name occasionally when a hand pats on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Jaykee. Kookie will be alright." I shudder upon the touch before looking at the fair boy. Noticing my reaction, Yoongi quickly draws his hand back awkwardly.

My vision soon blurs because of the invading tears. "Is he always like that?" I force myself not to cry despite of my aching throat with a huge lump that makes me breathless.

"No," answers Yoongi monotonously with his head slightly shaken. His eyes show sympathy and sadness at the same time. "He's _not_ well recently. But casting his Bangtan Diary in Reading Malaysia _is_ his job, he can't quit it." Yoongi’s words stabs my heart like poisonous bee stings, making me flinch upon hearing them. Maybe this is how we react when we hear the truths.

"But why? Couldn't he take sick leaves or anything?" I immediately feel regret on this stupid question I’ve asked. A variety of emotions flash pass Yoongi’s eyes although he keeps his expression as unreadable as always.

"Neo ttae mun e (Because of you)," Yoongi mumbles when as he avoids my confused gaze. Licking his lips while searching for words to not trigger more of my sad emotions, he finally admits, “Kookie doesn’t want to lose any chance that he can meet you again.” A tear streaks down my right cheek when Yoongi adds, “he said he was happy when he saved _you_ from those dangerous people.” He pats my head and ruffles my hair gently when I lower my gaze to the ground, unable to face the music with my usual self right now.


	9. We won't be Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *As it takes some time for me to edit the other chapters, this book will still be continued in a rather slow motion. I'm sorry for such slow speed of updating but here it is, the edited Chapter 9 for today. Hope you'll enjoy.

**Jaykee**

"But how does he know where I am? After all those years since we’ve never met again…" I trail off when I fail to hold back my tears. The boy in front watches silently as I wipe my tears with both hands like a child. Yoongi heaves out a sigh, but as he’s about to speak, some mean girls pass by when I notice them shooting jealous glares at me. In a meantime, their gossips are easily heard although they’ve tried not to talk too loud.

“I don’t wish to be rude but I just can’t tolerate such thing,” Yoongi must have seen my expression changes because of them. The moment when he voices out in English at them surprises all of us who’ve witnessed that. “But can you three just shut the fxxk up?” He asks, tilting his head while eyeing daggers at them. Instinctively, they all look up at Yoongi in shock as none of us have expected this to happen.

Soon, I can hear one of them leads out an awkward yet fake chuckle. “We’re just joking. Don’t take it so seriously, Suga-oppa.” She winks at him but ends up being returned with a blank stare. Yoongi is still squinting at them which this indicates that he’s still pissed upon their actions.

“Sorry oppa, we won’t do it again.” One of the girls apologises as three of them bow in sync.

“ _Don’t_ call me that. I hate that when girls like you calling me ‘oppa’.” He states before rolling his eyes and turning back to me. The girls look attacked and sad when Yoongi shoots them with those hurtful words. "Let's find some private place to talk, shall we?" Yoongi asks and his voice sounds softer unlike how he’d scolded the girls earlier on. At the same time, I can feel his cold gaze entirely shot on me, making me nervous unconditionally. I lead out a timid smile while answering him with a nod. "Can you lead me there?" A small smile finally reveals on his beautiful visage whereby my nervousness diminishes.

"Sure, this way." I secretly curse myself for being so unfocussed. Throughout the way, we are surrounded by strong sense of awkwardness as we don’t talk. Even though I remember passing by the rest room where Jungkook is brought into, we don’t mention a word either. All we do is fastening our paces until we’ve reached the awaiting library. _That_ is indeed the quietest place we can find in the campus.

Once we step into the library, Yoongi finally breaks the silence monotonously. "Ah, it’s quite cool down here." His lips quirk into a satisfied smile as I can see him feeling refreshed under the cool air. Apparently, it is not that crowded in here, except for the reception counter where librarians usually gather there to arrange documents. After a short minute of walking and glancing around, Yoongi finally chooses the discussion room at the corner which is where I hid Jungkook from the sasaeng fans before.

As soon as I’ve registered for the room key, both of us enter with the door squeaking and sit down – Yoongi sits beside me. My heart starts pounding frantically and my fingertips turn colder as this is the first time ever for me to actually have a conversation with _Min Yoongi_ of BTS personally.

"So how did he know?" I start the conversation to break the awkwardness and utter silence. My curious eyes are all focused on the fair candy boy who is bracing his chin with his right hand while looking at me lazily. He must have doubted my memory about this question earlier on.

Soon, Yoongi clears his throat and then begins, "Before he received the invitation to cast for this programme, he was having his break. Hence using the limited free times, he explored the Internet, searched for books to read after watching how Tae has enjoyed while doing this," explains Yoongi. It takes a while to realise that ‘Tae’ is meant by Taehyung. “Until one day, he found a fanfiction written about him out of the others.” His voice turns deeper when we reach this part of the story. “In that story, the author wrote about her encounters in Korea when she was 13 and the way Jungkook saved her. And our Jungkook-ah told us that those parts are based on a true story.” Yoongi narrates matter-of-factly when I clamp my hand to my mouth in bewilderment.

_But that is an English fanfiction._ I nearly blurt this out in front of Yoongi who always takes things seriously. “I did write about myself studying in this campus. But how does he know it is really me?”

“He remembers everything, Jaykee-sshi.” Yoongi answers which makes my lips pursed. “When he was told that the programme will be cast in this campus, he accepted the offer without a second thought, which this is – unlike the usual him.”

Thinking that Jungkook has read that fanfiction of mine makes my face fluster. I can’t help but start to fan my cheeks with my small hands to avoid any more awkwardness. However, my action leads out Yoongi’s chuckle and a soft pat on my head. “So everything that happens between Jungkook and me, are all planned?” I want to say ‘fated’ but I just manage to stop my daydream instantly.

“Sort of.” Yoongi shrugs as the door is knocked, averting our gazes towards the same direction. There pasting his body on the door, Jimin wriggles his eyebrows at me when I can feel my face heat up even more. His black sweater covers his naked upper body. Murmuring a couple of Korean words which I can quite understand, Yoongi walks to the door and opens it, letting in the other maknae of the group.

“Su geon (Towel),” mutters Jimin while handing a lemon yellow towel to the elder. In the meantime, he won’t forget to wink at me as our gazes lock again.

"Gomawoyo (Thank you)," thanks the elder member who is clearly unaware of what Jimin has done just now.

Surprisingly, I find myself wriggle my eyebrows back at the maknae which is contradicting to my own personality. But soon, my mind lingers back to what Yoongi had just said. If Jungkook’d really read about my book, then this means that he’d seen my hopes and dreams written in it. I remember writing about him visiting me in this campus, organising a mini concert to cheer the whole campus up, and even _have_ a relationship with me. The thought of this last wish rises my goose bumps unconditionally as this is the most shameless wish I’ve ever had. Not long after, shiver runs down my spine as expected.

“Museun il inga (What’s the matter)?” asks the rapper to Jimin while raising his chin like a gangster.

“It’s Jungkook-sshi.” Jimin glances at me for a while before turning back to his hyung. My lips part upon the mention of Jungkook’s name spoken by those sexy mouth. “He’s awaked.” Yoongi’s eyes widen as big as mine when the news is told. Both of us stand up in sync as Jimin begins to usher us out of the cold room.

Before we manage to step out entirely, Yoongi lends his hand to me and I take it. However, he grabs the opportunity to pull me hard towards him until I bang against his hard abs. "He's granting your wish, Jaykee-sshi." Yoongi’s deep voice travels pass my ear when he whispers to me in a tone which I find a little threatening. I swallow and find my throat dry due to his sudden ‘attack’. “Don’t let him down.” He murmurs and this time, it sounds more like a demand.

I give him a quick nod, muttering “al at eo” which loosens his grasp on my wrist. As I look towards the door, I can see Jimin waiting for us not far away from this discussion room. “I have to return the key to the librarian.” I say, holding the key while exiting the place with Yoongi tailing behind me.

“Remember to lock it, yeoja (girl).” Yoongi reminds monotonously when I blush in embarrassment. It feels as if Yoongi is the student here while I am the guest who does not know more about the rules and regulations here.

“Kaja (Come on). Jungkook wants to see you.” Jimin says with an understandable gesture. After returning the key and exiting the library, excitement drives us to run towards the destination.

"Dasi Run Run Run nan meomchul suga eobseo…" I murmur rhythmically when Jimin chuckles along the way. Soon, there we are, standing by the door of the rest room where my Math tuition lecturer and other medic staffs are checking on _him_. Sometimes, I would admire her being both a doctor and a lecturer in one place, showing how resourceful and intelligent she is in a humble way.

As she injects a small pipe into Jungkook’s veins to send in glucose, a groan is audible from the idol’s throat. Such scene makes me feel relief yet heartbroken at the same time. The fact that Jungkook overestimates himself is anticipating me much upon his future concerts. Soon, he finally senses our presence and gives us a welcoming smile, averting the people’s gazes towards the entrance. “Hi Dr Hang.” I greet with a bitter smile as she returns with a truthful one.

"Hi. Is he your friend?" She asks as she spectates the boys I’ve been standing with right now. One of the staffs beside her nods but she doesn’t seem to notice. Her lips curl again when Jimin and Yoongi bow at her, murmuring “kamsa hamnida” in unison. “Don’t mention it. Your colleague is recovering. All he needs is rest and of course, enough water and glucose.” She explains in her soft voice.

"Understood, thank you Doctor Hang." I thank my lecturer graciously when the other medic staffs start exiting the room one by one. Some of them cast me curious glances before disappearing from our sight.

After the lecturer leaves, the three of us take turns to enter when the others join afterwards. All in serious faces, making mine turns together with the solemnness as well. There in the rest room, Jungkook’s frail figure is lying on the makeshift bed covered with white sheets and blankets. I kneel beside the bed and grab hold onto his cold hand. His pale lips wiggle when my name is shaped. “Jaykee,” the name is spoken in an extremely low volume. “I was afraid that I won’t be able to see you again.”

"Mianhae (Sorry), Kook..." I bury my face on the bed and start to cry. Our fingers intertwine tight until Jungkook’s hand turns shaky, which is when I can hear sniffling sound coming from the boy in front of me. As I raise my head and glare at him with my watery eyes, Jungkook’s face is already wet with tears shining like crystals. Standing around us to form a protective circle, the other members keep quiet as they silently wipe their tears away.

"Don't say sorry." Jungkook admonishes as he pats on my head lightly. His voice soft in the meantime. "I'm willing to do this. It is my job, it's _not_ your fault..." Softer than how he used to sing Butterfly.

_Not your fault..._

Those simple three words continue to echo around my brain walls. How _can’t_ it be my fault if the motivation is coming from _that_ book I’ve written? I turn to look at Yoongi who stands next to Jimin since we enter the rest room together. His eyes are complicated with multiple thoughts. 

_Don’t let him down._

Now then Yoongi’s harsh voice is mixed with Jungkook’s soft one in my head, forming a dizzying hurricane that furrows my eyebrows due to frustration. "Your book is amazing." Suddenly, this is what Jungkook says, widening my eyes in surprise and destroying that angry tornado in my mind. “It won’t be an entire true story if I don’t come here and meet you.” His hand carrasses my short hair while enjoying the smoothness of the strands. Biting my lower lip, I sniffle and nod as a sign of accepting what he wants to fulfil.

If anything happens to Jungkook again, I swear that I won’t forgive myself that easy. “If this is what you wish to do,” I say, trying not to make my voice crack but fail. “I will help you till the end, so you’ll not be alone.” My serious tone drives out Jungkook’s chuckle as he strokes my forehead.

“Pabo (Silly),” he giggles tiredly. “We won’t be apart if it is about the story you’ve beautifully written.”


	10. He Changes My Life

**Jaykee**

Ever since that incident happens, Jungkook has been required to rest for almost a week until he is fully recovered. The members have returned to Korea, but surprisingly leaving me with their contact numbers. All except Jungkook because it’s been days since I’ve talked to him. However, those phone numbers are going to rot in my phone book as I’m not a person who is rich enough to make an international call, not to mention that there are six of them.

"You can use whatsapp call, dumbass." As if she can read my mind, one of my classmates, Charlotte's voice eventually breaks the silence. Ignoring my stare in surprise at her, she continues, "How did you guys meet? I mean the whole bunch of those Korean guys.” Her body language obviously reveals how bewildered she is to see me getting along with boys, especially those are _not_ ordinary boys who you can see walking around on the street.

“Well,” I begin, scratching my head for any appropriate words in order to not create any misunderstandings. “I just met them on that mini concert.” Charlotte’s lips form an ‘O’ shape when she nods.

“What about that guy who fainted on the stage?” The question hits me like a brick as I’ve not expected her to acknowledge Jungkook as ‘the fainted boy on stage’. I bet she would mock around with her other non K-pop friends about how weak he is even though sometimes, she doesn’t really _mean_ with her words.

"That's a long story." I answer blankly when memories about the both of us start flowing through my head like a calm river. It all starts when Jungkook chose to save me instead of running away to safety. After knowing that he’d become a successful K-pop star, I’ve accepted the fact that we won’t be continuing this friendship a long time ago as there is no way for an ordinary girl like me to befriend with such a famous idol. To note, that’s how I think. But after Jungkook's sudden black out during the concert, the words that Yoongi’d told me still rings in my head and this leads me to understand how important I am in Jungkook’s heart.

“You’re gonna gain yourself so many haters from now on, do you know that?” asks Charlotte when I sigh. It is true though. People all know jealousy kills a cat but nothing will stop those sasaeng fan girls to feel envy upon my friendship with Jungkook. "But don’t worry, I’ll protect you from those _immature_ imbeciles." She chirps, driving out a giggle from me.

Nevertheless, her voice is a little bit too loud because both of us can soon feel the stares coming from the table next to us. Following Charlotte’s gaze, I eventually meet those people's eyes and one of them is the girl whom Yoongi had scolded before. As if she has seen a ghost, she quickly turns away and hides her expression. “Charlotte?” It seems like it is because of the big sister who is glaring dead at them with an obvious message written on her face – stop gossiping about her or I’ll rip your tongues off.  

"You know it's dangerous to stick with that Korean guy, right Sky?" asks Charlotte with her eyebrows furrowed with worry. Then, she leaves her seat opposite to me while trying to whisper the other sentence into my ear. “You might become people’s bullying target, especially theirs.” She peeps at them when I do the same. Although this is a university, bullies are still everywhere. If no one bullies me physically, there will be cyberbullying going on for sure. To be honest, such form of bullying does hurt the most.

"I know." I whisper back. “I’ll behave, alright?” Indeed I have to behave even though I’m just simply saying ‘hi’ to the boy. But somehow it is totally unfair for me as we are friends but being forbidden to talk to each other like buddies. I know people would think of us as couples and also think about how ‘unmatch’ I am if I become his girlfriend. But of course, there are many chances for Jungkook and me as both of us are still young, there’s no way that we are to ruin each other’s future and also our genuine relationship.

Lucky but unlucky for me as well, I'm currently having my revision week for the finals. Sadly to say that I might stress myself out due to the examination but I feel relieved in the meantime as well for I don’t have to bother about my campus life for two weeks.

***

Time flies as today is the third day of Chinese New Year. Even though I’m surrounded by feelings to get high and celebrate, my super ego would tell me to settle down and study. Hence, this is why I hate having exams or rushing with assignments during my own traditional festival because it leads holiday to mean nothing to me, though _none_ of the holidays are really meant to be ‘holidays’ if you are a university student. Not going to traumatise but telling the truth right now, a holiday or a break for campus students means that they have to either finish tonnes of assignments within a deadline or study for finals during that period. For short, there is technically no holiday for us to _fully_ relax ourselves.

Right now, there are visitors in my house which thereby adding more celebrating mood when I try to control the urge to gamble with them. By the time they leave, it’s almost 12 am. “Time to sleep, Qi.” Here comes my mother’s call for me to bed after she has cleaned the living room.

“Alright, mum.” I answer while starting to pack all the things scattered on the table. Footsteps around the house are starting to fade when my family are going into their rooms upstairs. “Done,” I whisper to myself and is about to dash up the stairs when my mobile phone rings. The song, **Fire** , hits my eardrums hard as I forget to lower down the ringtone volume. When I notice that it’s a WhatsApp call from an unknown number, I can’t help but hesitate before picking it up. "Hello?" Not knowing if my action is right, my thumb has already prepared itself on the decline button in case that I’ve been called by a scammer.

However, the soothing voice coming out from the other line tells me that I’m doing the _right_ thing. "Jaykee?" No one in Malaysia would ever call me like this, unless he _is_ Jungkook. My heart quickens, making me open my mouth but say nothing because of the bewilderment. Due to the prolonged silence, Jungkook seems to hesitate upon his action too. “Jusong hamnida (I’m sorry), I think I’ve dialled a wrong number.”

“Wait!” There I stop him from hanging up. "Na ye yo (It’s me)." Another silence dominates the circumstance. “Jungkook-sshi.” The boy on the other side of the line chuckles before telling me something important. It seems like there will be more visitors because his director is planning to pay a visit to my house with this idol coming along. In fact, all the incidents will be filmed.

"Jam kkan man (Wait a minute)," I accidentally interrupt him. “Casting?”

"Nei (Yup). Is your family okay with this?" He asks, making me think of my dad and mum, who barely have any interest on K-pop. Well sometimes, my mother would be affected by my brother and me when both of us are crazy-fanning upon K-pop stuffs, especially BTS. "Jaykee?" Again, I think I’ve used too much time to meditate.

"Oh," I clear my throat before answering, "I have to discuss with my mum first." Then, tiredness hits me like multiple waves as I can’t count how many times I’ve yawn upon Jungkook’s phone call already. “I’ll call you some day if my parents give me the green light.” I add lazily before saying the word ‘annyeong’.

"Annyeong, I’ll wait for your mating call." Jungkook’s excited voice rings out into my poor right ear when I can feel my hair rises. But still, a chuckle leaves my lips when I try to switch the topic.

“Yeah, yeah. Annyeong, good night, sleep tight. Bye.” I hang up the phone although Jungkook tries to stop me this time instead. My head shakes when a grin couldn’t stop forming on my face. Now that I realise my life is changing ever since he’d found me in the library.


	11. Our Unwillings

**Jaykee**

8th of February is the last day for my finals and today, this is it.  Although it would be a good sign for me to finish my exams today, I can still feel both sad and happy at the same time because it would be my last day in campus this year – 2017. Walking out from the large exam hall coded N 3.07 with my other classmate, Divvya, silence is the one to surround us in the beginning until the Indian girl speaks. “Damn, Maths had totally freaked me out!” There she grumbles, continuing her last episode ended some day between the days of our revision week.

Although this is not the subject that freaks me out as Chemistry, I still give her a feedback. “It sure does.” I mutter and at the same time, I can’t stop admitting the minority of questions that ruined my brain in the exam hall. To be honest, the difficulty range of our paper would always be higher than that of the past year papers. Hence, it is really hard to survive if practices are not done sufficiently.

And sadly, this girl had failed to do so. “You know what Sky, I should just admit that I started practising Maths during the last one hour before the exam starts.” Wow damn girl! I’ll never dare to do that especially during exam seasons.

“For the love of God, seriously?” I ask in disbelief when the girl nods with her eyes saying ‘of course, I’m not lying’. “Oh by the way, have you returned the papers to Mr Heng?” Changing the subject, this is what I’ve asked. That old and kind lecturer of ours sure did care about our results very much. Because of his desperation for all of us to score, he’d printed out as many past year papers as he could for us to get enough practice. In fact, I could almost ‘smell’ the burning wires that were snapped when I was brainstorming.  

“Yup, I did this morning. Haven’t you pass them up to him?” I nod. “Come, let's go to the office. I have something to ask Mr Heng too.” Finishing her words, we march towards the Foundation Office which locates not far away from the terrifying exam hall. After stepping into the office, we are greeted by our lecturers’ curiosity upon our wellbeing during the Math test earlier. We even get to discuss the answers with Mr Heng straight away in his office room. It turns out that I’d performed well in this subject because most of the answers which I feel uncertain is correct. As for the Indian girl, I hope she can make it as well but all I can see is her worried and disappointed expressions.

We walk out of the office after thanking our lecturers while Divvya utters, “Let's go fill up our stomachs shall we?” She suggests with a loud sigh, indicating that she does not satisfy with her performance in the test and making me feel bad for her in the meantime. Just then, my phone rings and the song startles both of us. That’s when I remember switching on the ringtone right after I’d left the exam hall. The beginning of **Fire** is truly _breathtaking_.

Soon, I eye the name displayed on the screen for 5 seconds before picking it up. “Annyeong hasaeyo, Jungkook-sshi… Now? In Grandma's...? Sure, no problem. I'm coming right now.” Then, I hang up the phone with a funny grin, making it easy for Divvya to guess the phone call maker.

“The Korean guy again?” There she guesses and raises her eyebrows. “It’s okay if you refuse to answer, ‘cause your face is blushing anyway.” That is so embarrass and I can’t imagine both of us having lunch with Jungkook in the same dimension – my face would become as red as a tomato.

As we’ve reached the elevators, I reach for the button and there it works like old times again, although this is still a new campus but you’ll get what I mean. Not only we can avoid torturing our feet to run down towards the ground floor from the highest one, this also saves a lot of our precious time. Awkwardness feels the room as both of us have ceased to talk until the elevator comes to a halt with slight vibration before the double doors slide away.

As it’s been weeks since I’d seen that Korean boy, so his invitation for me to have lunch with him excites me more than ‘the week before I’m going to travel to Switzerland’, but only if I have the chance to do so as my father has invested much on our own comfortable family life. "Wow, I'm so excited." My voice turns into a squeak when I hop out of the elevator and almost leave Divvya behind.

" _Girl_ , calm down." I turn back with a playful giggle as she chuckles along her way. Jogging with her long legs, she still reaches my side within seconds.

We walk down several paths and stairs and finally, we’ve arrived the awaiting destination. The little restaurant titled ‘Grandma's Recipe’ is now standing and shining in front of us. "Great." I mutter as we stride into the restaurant through the opened glassed door.

The restaurant is crowded as always during this hour. I tip my toes to find any empty spaces we can sit on until Jungkook waves at us with his loud call on my name. Eventually, his action draws people’s attention towards us. Stopping myself from feeling awkward, I wave back at him when I can hear girls saying, “Aww, I wish that girl is _me_.”

"C'mon," I try to ignore those jealous comments and stares while striding towards the idol with Divvya tagging along. “Are they still staring at us?” I whisper while the Indian girl nods with a soft ‘yes’. “God damn it.” There I curse under my breath with my extremely neutral voice and also with my mouth barely moves. As we’ve reached Jungkook, I prefer not to take the seat, driving him puzzle until I whisper to him. “Can we eat at somewhere else, Kook?” Upon hearing my request, Jungkook glances around only to see the fan girls waving at him happily.

After nodding sheepishly alongside with the waving at those girls, the idol finally faces me and whispers back, “Is it because of them?” I slightly nod upon the answer while squinting at the girls. Now that they are chatting with each other although some of them would spare a glance at us occasionally. “Kapsida (Let’s go).” Holding the alarm in his hand, he stands up without further hesitation and heads to the exit, earning stares again onto the three of us.

“I’ll catch up with you guys later,” says Divvya as she fishes out her purse from the bag, indicating that she wants to order some food before following us. “By the way, good to see you, Korean guy.” She salutes politely while Jungkook clicks his tongue and winks at her.

“Jaykee chinggu-yah (Is that your friend, Jaykee)?” He asks after both of us have already exited the small restaurant. “The name is Jungkook, not ‘Korean guy’…” We are now heading towards the other side which is where there are less people consider to eat there. The place is also full of tables and chairs which is built to prevent insufficient eating space.

“Nei (Yes),” I answer absentmindedly while we finally find a place to sit down. Soon, I start to unpack the plastic bag which covers my lunch in it while Jungkook cranes his neck to see the food I’ve brought.

“Ooh, mashiseo boyeo (Looks delicious),” he mutters as the alarm vibrates and rings, startling the two of us. “My food is ready, gi da ryeo dal ra (please wait for me).” The boy says before jogging away towards the restaurant to redeem his food.

While waiting for Divvya and Jungkook, I switch on my phone and tap on Wattpad to find something good to read. “Hi Sky,” but here comes Divvya with her tiny alarm. “I’m curious though, how did both of you met each other before?” And also the exact same question as what Charlotte had asked me earlier.

I have to say that looking into her puppy eyes that are craving for answers is totally a bad idea. At last, I sigh, “That’s a long story, Divv.” Then I manage to tell the girl 50% of the facts that I’ve told Charlotte in the previous chapter because Jungkook has returned with his steaming carbonara spaghetti.

“Yo whaddup?” He salutes when Divvya wriggles her eyebrows.

“Hi, Sky told me about you. Your name is Jikood, right?” Her words are like tiny arrows being shot out without the shooter aiming the target. As can be imagined, both Jungkook and I are now looking at her with our eyes round and big. “Did I say something wrong?” Her question makes me ‘facepalm’ internally as I peep at Jungkook to see his surprised expression.

"It's  _Jungkook_." I whisper to her while shooting her a warning gaze.

“Oh gosh, I’m really sorry, man.” After knowing the mistake she’s made, the Indian girl quickly apologises to the Korean boy when Jungkook waves at her, signifying that he has accepted her apology.

“Non taken,” he says. Soon, Divvya’s alarm rings as her food is ready. But sadly, the sudden vibration still scares me until I jump a little and nearly spill my spoonful of food. "Jaykee." After the disappearance of my classmate, Jungkook manages to call me with his gentle voice, driving my attention towards him. The feeling of worry starts rising in me, making my chest uneasy because of his serious and sombre tone.

"Yes?" I put down the cutleries I’m using when trying to listen to him attentively. I can tell that this time, it is not a thing that makes us happy.

He swallows hard when trying to voice out. His wriggling Adam’s apple is enough to make him attractive. "I got something to tell you."

"Spit it out then."

Clearing his throat, Jungkook finally begins. "I have a flight back to Seoul tonight, because Bangtan has a new album to work on." I can hear his unwilling feeling to leave. Even my chest aches upon the changed schedule.

However, I take a deep breath and smile at him. "It's okay. It's good to be busy by the way." I know the album's name - You'll Never Walk Alone – as I’ve seen his colleagues posting the information on Twitter. Sadness has made my food tasteless, tears soon flowing out from my eyes when I internally curse myself for being like this. Because being Jungkook’s friend means I’m supposed to be happy for him instead of being a crying baby after hearing the good news.

“Don’t cry, Jaykee.” Jungkook’s voice cracks when a gentle thumb heads its way towards my face to wipe the tears away. "I'll send you messages tonight. So jebal (please), wait for me." I look at him, only to see tears flowing out from his eyes too. “We’ll talk often alright?” His nose is red and the scene right now is not a stage or a casting room, it is _reality_. Jeon Jungkook, the Golden Maknae of BTS is now shedding tears in front of me, the ordinary university girl.

I sniffle before wiping his tears away. Forcing out a smile while nodding upon his question, what I can say is a short ‘okay’.


	12. A Hint of Spring Day

**Jaykee**

It's seven in the evening. As my mother has gone to fetch my little brother from school, I’m left alone in the house as the other brother, who is older but still younger than me, is attending his tuition class. Taking out my Chemistry notes together with the textbooks, I decide to study this subject while waiting for Jungkook’s message. Occasionally, I’ll glance at the little clock placed on my desk. “30 minutes had passed…” I mutter while continuing to study.

Finally, I can hear the brief notification ring of my phone. Upon hearing the sound, I immediately set those books and notes aside before grabbing my phone, unlocking it only to be welcomed by a rectangular notification bar. After pressing the bar, I’m led into a Whatsapp chatroom and there he is.

I can’t help but stare at the message, for a great five minutes before remembering to reply it. My heartbeat is going _budump budump_ rapidly until I can feel my face heating up.

Seeing Jungkook reads my message immediately makes my heart fluster. Now that he’s typing and I’m waiting with my heart still beating faster than a cheetah. I wonder what he’s going to tell me through our first Whatsapp text message. However, he stops typing as I can see the word ‘online’ replaces the word ‘typing’. “What is he up to now?” I mumble to myself when not long after, my phone rings and of course it startles me just like how I was this afternoon.

“Yoboseyo?”

“Jaykee-ah…” There comes Jungkook’s voice which sounds frustrated.

“Bo (What)?” As I ask, I’m assuming that the boy’s flight is delayed deep in my mind.

“The air force hates me…” _Bingo_.

“Me too.” I answer when the latter gasps upon my extremely neutral tone. “Just kidding.” My voice turns light and cheerful again before I burst into laughter. There on the other side of the phone, I bet Jungkook is busy rolling his eyes and ‘facepalming’ upon my terrible joke which’d still fooled him on the spot.

"You're so bad, Jaykee. My mood is already screwed and now you’d just made it worse." The idol grumbles in which I can imagine him pouting right now. Instead, I manage to notice his improved English. It must be due to his transfer to the university. A small smile creeps up onto my face upon the thought.

"No problem, Kook." There I answer with African American accent, leading out a long ‘hey’ from the boy. “Are you bored?”

“What you think about that, huh?”

Silence dominates the circumstance until I burst out laughing upon his annoyed voice. Instead of laughing with me, he hums by the way. “Oh, my mum is home. I have to go now. Bye.”

I’m about to hang up the phone when this boy surprises me, thereby holding me back from doing so. “Wait wait, _JiaQi_.” What did he say? “Your real name, is JiaQi right?” I think my heart has skipped a beat. Deep in my mind, I can’t help but wonder how on earth can this boy ever knows my real name throughout his lifetime.

I swallow down and find my throat dry, a lump seems to be blocking in beneath my throat. "Yes, that's my _real_ name. How did you know?" My answer comes out in a harsh voice instead although I still manage to squeak in joy. The jingling sound of the key is kind of distracting when my mother is unlocking the door, but I literally won’t care about that.

“JiaQi!!” Jungkook continues happily like a child when I chuckle upon his ultimate cuteness. Now that I find how badly I want to see his smiley face right away. Although this is not I’ve expected, it is still better than hearing any love words or promises which can be read through tonnes of novels online. This is just simple. “Because I stalked your Instagram.” I knew it. I won’t believe if this boy doesn’t have his personal Instagram account. “And I always look at your Instagram story before going to sleep too. I remember one of them was words saying both of us studying in a same class.” Oh lord, I should have known because Yoongi had told me about this. Just that I don’t know from which platform had Jungkook see those… _dreams_ of mine.

“Whoa,” I’m speechless. “That’s so sweet. I won’t regret being your No. 1 fan, Kook.” I nod at my mother and brother’s arrival when they do the same. My little brother cheekily giggles when seeing me talk on the phone.

"By the way, I'll send something to you later. It's something that haven't shown on Youtube yet." His mysterious tone is grinding my patience away. “My plane has arrived. Thanks for talking to me, Jaykee. I like calling you by this name so, let’s stay like this forever.” Jungkook, could you please stop saying those words in which only a boyfriend would say?

"Alright. Take care, Kookie." My heart continues to race as I can feel my pink face becoming red. Maybe this is why my brother giggles at me just now.

Shaking that weird feeling off away, I put down the phone from my left ear and wait for the video he’s going to send. After waiting for a few seconds, I receive a link from him. Without hesitation, I navigate my thumb and press on the video. Much to my surprise, it is the teaser from BTS’s next music video, **Spring Day**.

Luckily for me, I can understand the message presented in the video by reading those English subtitles. Jungkook’s angelic voice surrounds my ear as I prefer to watch it with my ear piece. His true effort upon his career saturates my admiration towards him and that makes me wonder how he manage to film that during his transfer in the Malaysia branch university. I would assume that he spent his time back to his BTS dorm during my revision week without telling me a word. However, that's very nice of him because he should have been considering not to distract me from studying for my exam.

Not to mention about the next day, this exact  _same_  teaser is then released officially by BigHit themselves. Then, the full music video is announced to be released four days later. The boys look fit as a fiddle. As the music video is filmed in a cold and freezing place, this shows how desperate they wish for a fine spring day. All of them are wearing sweaters throughout the whole scene.

The boys' voice are mesmerizingly heart-melting to hear until Jungkook finally sings the line – pogoshipta – in which it symbolizes "I miss you". Unlike how I react upon the other members who sing the same piece of line, my tears run off, making my chest ache.

"I miss you  _too_." My lips shape.

After wiping my tears hastily, I won't forget to press the 'like' button. Deep in my heart, these gorgeous boys would forever be my greatest influence to achieve better.


	13. Not Today

**Jaykee**

19 February 2017

Knowing that today is my beloved Sunday, what always comes to my mind is to sleep a little while _longer_ until 10.30 am instead of 6.15 am. Nevertheless, I have to sacrifice my plan because today is different. Even worse than my waking time before, my brother, who is sort of a low key ARMY, comes bursting my door without knocking to wake me up.

With a little reluctance, I squeeze open my eyes while listening to what he trumpets towards my unprepared eardrum. “Sis sis sis, BTS had just uploaded a new MV.” I know the new song’s name – **Not Today**. “I believe you’ll love it, sis. This MV is more hype than **Fire**!” The word ‘really’ eventually appears in my mind in block letters and bold alongside with a question mark and an exclamation mark.

Upon hearing my brother’s comments, I immediately am wide awake while what happens next is me, springing up from bed and sprinting downstairs to watch the music video using the television. I don’t care whether or not my brother has followed or my father would allow, I just want to see the boy I’m fond of.

“That’s early,” says my father when he takes another bite on his whole meal butter-kaya bread.

“Morning dad,” I salute without even looking at him while my instincts and desire drive me to the remote control. Light footsteps soon can be heard, indicating my brother has returned to finish his breakfast.

“I won’t forget to eat, dad.” My brother reassures although my father doesn’t seem to be convinced. As he doesn’t voice out at the sight of me turning on the TV bravely, I decide to try my luck and continue the short procedure. After entering the Youtube channel, the word – not today – is then typed on the Search bar.

After choosing on the right square that is presented with the very title, the three of us then start watching the video. Once the music starts, I keep reminding myself _not_ to fangirl especially when my father is around. Unlike **Spring Day** which is soothing, the boys in the music video are seemed to be showing their magnificent dance moves.

In fact, Namjoon’s hair colour is different again. This time, it’s _purple_ instead of light brown. His narrowed eyes almost drives my soul right into the television as I watch him rapping his lines. People dressing in black surrounds him, adding the effect of “woah” in all their audience.

_Chong jojun balsa!_

My mouth turns circular when the dancers behind the boys appear together in the group dance. Watching them dance under the pink sky and on a big piece of ice, those background dancers make me think about the walkers. What I mean is those who’d acted in Alan Walker’s **Alone** MV. When all the members dance with Jungkook leading in front, it is when the scene becomes inerasable in my mind.

“Sis, we have to go,” says my brother as he ruffles my hair along his way to the door. Unlike the international schedule, Sunday is considered as the first school day for students studying in Malaysian government schools. As Malaysia is a multicultural country, this type of schedule is designed for the Muslims as they need to pray longer on Friday if I’m not wrong.

“You should have brushed your teeth first, Qi.” My father reminds in his solemn, fatherly style while following my brother to the door. His right hand is holding onto the handle of his Lenovo bag.

“Sorry dad, but I’ll do it after watching the video.” My father stays silent as he sees me smiling. During all those days I’ve spent to study for exam, I seldom laugh and smile and grin. What only appears on my face is my furrowed brows. Maybe this is why he doesn’t choose to stop me.

After watching the gentlemen leave, I pause the video before darting upstairs to brush my teeth. Then, I run back down to the living room to switch on the jogging machine. Yes, I am fully motivated to get myself fit thanks to the song. Perhaps the word ‘not today’ means today is not a usual Sunday for me to waste like before. While running, I play the video and repeat it thrice.

**Not Today** will become my latest favourite song starting now.

Soon, my body is already caked with sweat yet I feel lively instead of tired like before. Switching off the machine, I wipe my sweaty face and neck while taking a seat on a rattan chair. Reaching for the remote control, I decide to watch the reaction videos posted by other Youtubers. One of them is JREKML.

Throughout the watching process, I can’t stop myself from leading out pathetic laughs. Not that I love to laugh at everything, it’s because of the edited part which is done to make the audience laugh. In fact, the Youtuber’s reaction towards the video is truly hilarious.

"Good morning," calls my mother while walking down the stairs. I bet she must be awakened because of my horselaughs. A naughty smile creeps onto my face when my freshly brushed teeth is revealed through the grin.

 

[Reaction video towards BTS's Not Today](https://youtu.be/iFx8PGuBUTM)

Credited to **JREKML**

 

"Morning mum." I turn and greet with that funny face still plastered on. "BTS has their new music video released and I just can't wait to watch it." Excitement and happiness make me end my sentence with a giggle.

"Oh, that Jungkook's team?" My mother confirms, earning a nod and ‘yes’ from me. "They're really doing a hard job." She then comments lightly while proceeding towards the kitchen. I remember watching MAMA with my mother last year and both of us know that BTS had achieved the **Album of the Year Award** for the _first_ time. I remember seeing their tears flowing out of happiness. Besides that, I also remember them preparing to clap for the other K-pop group before realizing that they were the winner.

Switching off the television, I sigh inwardly while heading upstairs to clean myself. However-

"Qi, your phone is ringing," calls my mother when I activate my own physical break system. “It’s Jungkook, dear!” She adds, leading me to dash back down and reach my phone as soon as possible.

"Yoboseyo." I greet rhythmically.

"Jaykee," calls the boy happily. "Have you watch our new MV? How was it? Do you like it?" And I’ll never expect the next moment of me being bombarded with questions about the music video.

I scream in delight like those crazy fan girls while answering, “I _loveeeee_ it! You guys are so cool!!” In the meantime, I can imagine Jungkook pulling the phone away from his ear when I blurt out my genuine feelings and thoughts upon the video.

Upon hearing my answers, Jungkook rewards me with his bright chuckle. "Glad you _loveeeee_ it, Jaykee. You know what? It was so cold back there, unlike your hot and sticky Malaysia, this is _totally_ a different place." Jungkook grumbles while I listen with giggles. I remember seeing them their exhaled gases turn into white vapour. Besides that, there are also snowflakes floating around them as can be seen in the MV.

"Steal Yoongi's jacket then." I make a naughty suggestion. “His jacket looks warmer.” Indeed, that’s a leather jacket. Boys studying in the same campus as mine love wearing such jackets. When being asked for a reason, there would be a high tendency for them to answer this very question – it makes us look good.

"You want the Golden Maknae to strike again eh?" asks Jungkook with teasing laughs, leading out a dry chuckle from me. "Jaykee," Just like last time when we were eating lunch, his call pulls me back to reality. "I have to attend my Japan fan meeting later. After this, today will be a very busy day. So, have a good holiday. We’ll talk often like this, yaksok (promise)?" A bitter smile creeps up onto my face. 

"Thanks Kook, I will."

"Again, kamsa hamnida (thank you) for supporting BTS, Jaykee. Annyeong (Bye)," says Jungkook with his satisfied and lively tone. “We’ll talk often.” An imagination of him waving at me from afar reveals in my head, making me realise how far away the distance is between the both of us.

"Annyeong (Bye)." I hang up the phone and my heart sinks immediately. To be honest, no matter how many times Jungkook has promised to talk to me often, I hate that I have to end every bit of our conversations with the word ‘goodbye’. Before my tears roll off, I dart upstairs for shower, hoping to wash my sorrow away. Then, I'll have my breakfast to eat my happy life out. Sometimes, food heals me, even though not every of them appear to be tasty and beautiful.

Perhaps I’m as greedy as those fan girls, because I really, really want to see Jungkook _right now_. I have to say that by looking into his eyes and watching him smile at me, my day would become fantastic. Regardless of how many bad lucks striking towards me, Jungkook’s smile would always lead me towards thinking on the positive side.

However, it's definitely  _not today_.


	14. Thank You

**Jaykee**

The alarm clock wakes me up with a bunch of radio DJs speaking in Cantonese at 6.30 am. Slowly, my eyelids flutter open while my brain starts functioning to activate every system in my body. And hence, this is how my amygdala triggers my nerve with fear due to the reminder of today’s date – 27th February – which is the Results Day for my Foundation finals.

Groaning with a frown, I slap the snooze button lazily on the clock and struggle into a sitting position. Then, the morning routine is all done just like yesterday. But the nervousness creeping into my mind has made me changed my clothing style. Unlike the days I’d used to be dressing like, I’ve preferred my new long sleeve cotton shirt and a pair of ripped jeans.

After finishing the sumptuous breakfast specially made by myself, I hug my sleepy mother goodbye before heading to the red car. Heaving in a deep breath and turning it into a sigh, I ignite the car engine to begin the route towards campus. The dangerous roundabout is freaking jammed with roaring vehicles. Also not to mention that there is an accident occurred in the middle of the roundabout, so the traffic is rather disrupted here.

As it comes to my turn to cross alongside with the car in front, I won’t forget to apply the orange car signal to the right and then to the left once I nearly reach the exit that leads me to my destination. But sadly in the midst of crossing the dangerous path, I fail to avoid being horned by other drivers when I try to prevent my car from hitting the crashed vehicles ahead. I have to say that once I’ve maneuvered the car into that very exit, I increase the speed without hesitation until the entrance of Educity comes into view.

“First guard house to pass.” I mutter before slowing down and smiling at the guards as one of them is busy jotting down my car plate number into a long notebook. As they let me pass, I nod at them with a wider smile before taking off. Soon, I’m driving right beside the fence of Reading University until its entrance enters my range of vision. “Student card, student card…” I chant in a rhythmic tone after stopping by the card scanning machine.

Blessed to my soul, my card is hung like a huge necklace around my neck. Thus it won’t take too much time for me to take it out and place it at the scanner.

_Beep…_

Yes, the beep is a little longer than I’ve expected. But thank god I’ve gotten used to it ever since I’ve been driving to campus on the Orientation Day.

By the way, I’ve arrived early out of excitement to relieve stress in RUMSA – the piano would be a good tool for me to relax my nerves – but I end up meeting with Rose in between the purple cubicles. If I have to note, these cubicles are just the same as the ones in the library. “Hi Skyler.” There she waves at me with a welcoming grin.

“Hi Rose,” I greet back with a wide grin, trying to hide my panicking expressions behind the positive mask. She is sitting with her most comfortable posture at the corner while staring straight towards the laptop placed on the table. “Whatcha watching?” I ask, sliding my slender body through the narrow gap before elbowing her. Seeing that she doesn’t respond, I try to peep at the laptop screen and she lets me.

Much to her interest, there she goes with the Bollywood music videos again. I won’t deny that such videos are fun to watch especially the fast tunes could lighten up one’s mood. But BTS’s music videos happen to gain the same effect on me as well.

I don’t wish to disturb her me-time, but sharing each other’s interested music bands/groups have become some sort of habit in me. Clearing my throat, I touch her arm with my forefinger. “Rose, that Korean friend of mine and his friends had just released a new music video, do you wanna watch it?” One tip to support BTS or any other celebrities is to increase the click rate on their Youtube channel.

“Ya sure.” She pushes the laptop to me and let me settle my fingers on the keyboard. Skilfully, I type out the word ‘not today’ just as elegant as how my fingers play on the piano keys as people in the campus has said. When the video reaches the part where they do group dancing with a bunch of black suited guys, my fangirling system is on once again.

“I know Bollywood style is group dancing and you’ve watched many experts. But for Koreans to do group dancing in _such a way_ , it is considered outstanding.” I explain alongside with my horselaugh when Rose just simply returns with an ‘it’s okay, I know’ face.

Nevertheless, she nods at my statement in approval. “To be honest, I find this fascinating because they’re really good. In fact, I _love_ their hair.” She admits while I chuckle with my eyes shut shortly. A moment later after the video comes to the end, someone plays the piano which the song gains my attention.

Albeit it is not the song I like or love, it is a song that my brother would have tried to play at home. The song happens to be an anime, **No Game No Life** ’s opening theme which is named as _This Game_. However, there are still some difficult parts needed to be figured out by the guy.

 

[No Game No Life piano cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JRQbVNzmCK0)

Video credited to Animenz.

 

The next thing I do is not encouraged but still, I’ve done it anyway. Climbing onto the couch until I’m standing on the soft material, I take a good look towards the direction of the music only to see him playing the piano with his girlfriend. In a wink, Jungkook’s warm smile flashes pass my head, making me wonder how he’s been doing right now. The only thing I know about his routine is that Bangtan would be having their Wings tour in Chile.

“Skyler?” Rose’s call pulls me out of my reverie.

“Yes?” I turn my head to face the Indian girl who’s been standing on the couch like me.

“It’s about time to go.”

Oh god, _results_. My heart starts leaping swiftly, causing my palms sweaty. I truly hope that I’ve achieved the target since it is hard to get a round 60 in Chemistry for me.

“Skyler, can you help me with those wires? Thanks you.”

“Okay.” I bend down to pluck the plugs out. It seems that what she means are- “Chargers.” I correct her with a look which draws out her sheepish chuckles.

“C’mon, let’s go.” Rose breathes as we slide out of the couch and head towards the Foundation Office as fast as we can. The lecturers will be meeting us there and I don’t wish to be _late_. My hands turn icy cold along the way due to the extreme nervousness that floods majority of my conscious mind.

_What if I get a 50+ in the Chemistry? What if I have to resit other subjects as well?_

I quickly shake the thoughts away although they are still haunting me non-stop.

_Think positive!_

There I shout in my mind to shut those voice down. But please, I really need that 60 marks in Chemistry to proceed to my Psychology degree as it’s the only Science subject I’ve taken alongside with other modules.

The bell of the elevator rings and eventually reminds me about the place I’ve entered subconsciously. Soon, the door opens and we’re welcomed by a hallway which leads us straight towards the mentioned office.

I love that we don’t need to get approval from the university in order to enter this office. Once Rose pulls the door open for us to pass through at ease, I find myself glancing at a red notice board pinned with a resit timetable.

“Hope I won’t need to refer to that.” Rose shrugs while I mutter a soft ‘me too’.

***

I walk out of the office sombrely as the fears I’ve been imagining earlier on has come true – I have to resit Chemistry _and_ Psychology because I haven’t reached the targeted points to proceed to my degree.

“Shit, I lack of 4 marks for my Math to reach 60, goddamnit!” One of my classmates, Ing Thong grumbles with his bitter laugh when I walk pass them.

“Are you okay, Sky?” It seems like someone has noticed my presence and aura. Charlotte. Her voice averts my gaze to her. Before hearing Ing Thong’s words, I overhears her saying that she still have to resit Psychology under the same situation as mine.

Faking a smile, I nod my head at her. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” She asks again with her brows slightly furrowed, leading me to give her a more reassuring nod.

“Yes, I’m truly fine.” It’s not a wise choice to show my vulnerable yet true self towards the others in such moments if I shall say, not now, not _ever_. I don’t wish to tell Jungkook the bad news and I really hope that he won’t get to know it from other platforms either. However, guess whose phone is ringing right now?

With the happiest tone I can manage, I answer the call, “Yoboseyo, Jungkookie.” It is obvious that this boy knows how to crash with good timings. Or it might be because life hates me but loves him.

“Jaykeeky, how’s your result? I received an email last week saying that the Finals result will be coming out today.” Although I hate that when people ask me about results, it’s an exception for _him_. Now I remember Jungkook had applied as a transfer student here and he will be given a Reading email as well as a Blackboard account.

For some of you who doesn’t understand about Blackboard, it is the university’s platform which students would have to enter with their own usernames and passwords. The chosen courses according to years and study status as well as common campus notices would be browsed on every student’s front page to achieve their acknowledgements.

Grinding my teeth, I’m still rummaging through my brain to find a good answer for the question. “Jaykee?” He calls cautiously, reminding me that he’s still waiting. “JiaQi?” The name he calls drives out a gasp from me on the other side of the line but he doesn’t hear it. “Hello, it’s JiaQi there? I would like to speak to her please.”

I groan in frustration before darting into the washroom and lock myself up in one of the narrow, rectangular spaces. “I passed, yay…” But my uncontrollable nasal sound betrays me.

“You didn’t, do you?” Jungkook sounds serious while he reveals the truth. “You’re crying, Jaykee.”

“No!” Then, I cry. “I have to resit _two_ subjects, Kook…” Blurting all the words out, I ends the sentence with my quietest sob in which this leads Jungkook to keep silent instead.

Our conversation pauses for a short moment until Jungkook breaks the accumulating awkwardness. “Mianhae (Sorry), Jaykee, for breaking your heart.” He sounds sad too. “If I have power, I will teleport towards where you’re at just to be by your side.”

“I’m in the girl’s washroom, Kook.” I sniffle while forcing out a rhonchus laugh. But Jungkook _doesn’t_.

Instead, this is what he says, “Stop joking, Jaykee. I know you’re sad, so just pour them all out through the phone at me. I’ll be that bucket to fill the words.” That’s so sweet of him. “In fact, I’ll even treat you the meal you love if I really can get here on time.”

“Next time,” I say with a chuckle. “I’ll wait, yaksok (promise)?”

“Yaksokaeyo (I promise), my dear Jaykee.” His firm swear eventually fills my stomach with butterflies and I can feel my face heating up.

“I’ll see you some day.” I simply say, wiping my tears away in the meantime. “Annyeong (Goodbye).”

“Annyeong, Jaykee.” His voice warms my heart and almost heals me as I can feel the broken pieces in me becoming one again.

As he’s about to hang up the phone, I stop him out of the blue. “Ja- jam kkan man Jungkook!” My voice echoes in the empty washroom and this rises up the volume.

“Woah woah Jaykeeky, what is it?” Jungkook chuckles and I can feel his tone lightens up a bit.

I swallow before uttering the very word nervously. “T-thank you Jungkook. I-I mean kamsa hamnida for calling.” The other side of the line turns silent until a giggle happens to break it.

“Sure thing, Jaykeeky.” He laughs with the words. “This is what I _must_ do.”

“Jungkook-ah.” Not long after, I can hear someone calling him through the phone.

“Coming, Jiminie-hyung.” Then, I can hear him reassuring his hyung delightfully behind the scene. “Jaykee, I have to go now. Annyeong.”

“Ann-” But Jungkook has already cut the line between us before I can even finish this simple Korean word. As Jungkook would be busy at the moment, I assume that all he wants to do before ending the call is to say ‘annyeong’ to me. “It’s okay.” I sigh with a faint smile.

Thank you Jungkookie, for making me feel better.


	15. Got7's Yugyeom

**Jaykee**

Finally, the last subject for me to resit – Chemistry – which is set on 24th March. And yes, I’ll be freed from Hell after that terrible 2-hour examination has passed. Ever since the incident happened to me on the Results Day, which is actually because I cried and Jungkook wasn’t there to be with me, I keep receiving Whatsapp messages from the boy every morning. As for the reason, he wants to ensure my wellbeing for a healthy lifestyle.

Today, he’s just mentioned about giving me a surprise. But no matter how curious I am to dig out any clues from him, the only thing he replies me during the time for me to rush to campus is a few mysterious smirk emojis, which this makes me _curiouser_.

Now in the campus, I’m heading towards the Exam Hall which is located at N3. Hence this means I have to go to the building _opposite_ of RUMSA and up until the highest floor using a lift.

Suddenly, I trip while passing Grandma’s at the stone stairs. Losing my balance, my body jerks forward towards the next flight of stairs however, someone manages to change the scene with his powerful arm wrapping around my waist. According to my own knowledge, such scene would only appear in dramas. And I won’t spare a time to believe in any real life version of it since I’d fallen down in my high school and no one even bothered to lend me a hand. So let alone _preventing_ me from falling.

But at the same time, I can’t deny the feeling which seems to be real now. A gasp escapes from my parted lips when the whole falling motion stops and soon, my back is leaning against my savior. Since the arm is so powerful to do the solo rescue, I assume that the person is a _he_.

“Gwaen chanha yo, yeoja (Are you okay, girl)?” There he asks about my condition in Korean. So it’s a _he_ for sure.

Wait, _Korean_?!

With my eyes opened wide in realisation, I quickly turn to face the male. Sadly, he has his face hidden behind a mask, so I can’t recognise him on the spot.

Nevertheless, a flashback about Jungkook asking me my other favourite K-pop groups through our messaging platform begins to play in my head. Although that time, he used voice call.

**_**Flashback_ ** **_회상_ ** **_starts**_ **

_“Hey Jaykee. Besides listening to our songs, do you listen to songs from other groups?” Jungkook asked while I braced my chin to come out with an answer._

_“You don’t mind if I tell you?” I ask hesitantly because groups other than Bangtan are all competitions to them in their career range._

_“It’s okay.” Jungkook said calmly, just to reassure me that everything would go smoothly unlike how I’d always imagine. “Just tell, geokjeongha jimaseyo (don’t worry).”_

_After clearing my throat, I answered him honestly and he just listened without interrupting. Ever since I’d finished my explanations, the only words he said was “Oh, I see.”_

**_**Flashback_ ** **_회상_ ** **_ends**_ **

I hope no one would see this.

As the boy takes his arm away, I quickly bounce away like a bunny before thanking him nervously. “G-Gomawo (Thank you).”

Then I turn around and prepare to head towards warzone before the boy grabs me on the wrist. “Jam kkan man yo (Wait)!” I think my heart has skipped a beat upon the sudden skin ship. Swallowing down to find a lump in my throat, I turn around to see him taking out a piece of paper from his pocket.

His dark blue shirt mixes with black and this reminds me of the night sky I would love to draw. In fact, his muscular upper body fits well in it, showing how _manly_ and smart he is. Not only that, he appears to be taller in his belted black pants as well. If I have to imagine the face behind that mask, he somehow looks like the Yugyeom from Got7.

My eyes blink twice when the boy in front waves me out of my train of thoughts. “Annyeong haseyo,” he greets in a rhythmic tone. “Dangsineun Jaykee-ibnikka (Are you Jaykee)?”

Once again, my eyes widen in pure shock. To be honest, his question startles me. In fact, the girl in the picture held in his hand looks like me too. “Umm, nei (yes)?” I nod slightly with my questioning eyes aimed onto his masked visage. After looking around to ensure there’s no witness, he pulls down the mask and reveals his face to me.

Oh my god, he’s _really_ the Kim Yugyeom from that mentioned K-pop group!

“Where are you going?” There he asks in English. “Jaykee.” The name is whispered while this makes my shoulders shudder a little. Since I’m habituated on how Jungkook has been calling me with, it would be weird for the others to call me like that.

Instead, I shrug off the awkward feeling and answer him politely, “I’m going to the exam room.” My index finger points at the direction I would have to go right away subconsciously.

“Ah, exam room kurosumnikka (is it)?” He snaps his fingers in realisation. “Then you better go now. Come find me after that.” He whispers while putting back the mask to cover his face. Soon, he begins to shove me up the stairs while urging me to leave for the examination.

“W-wait!” He stops as a result, looking at me when I turn to face him again. “Are you-”

“Kim Yugyeom-imnida.” There he interferes sweetly with a wink, sending electric pulses pass my whole body. “And I’ll tell Jungkook-sshi that you’re still in one piece.” So he’s coming here because of me. He _is_ the surprise in which Jungkook had been talking about this morning!

_Oh my!_

In response, I cover my mouth upon his answer. “Okay, I’ll see you in a bit, Yugyeom-sshi.” I wave him goodbye with a faint smile before taking off with my little feet. Not long after, I’m already leaning against the wall in the elevator, praying for my successful attempt this time and also, no witness during my conversation with Yugyeom.

Because IGot7s are _everywhere_ too.

When the door shows me the way out, another realisation hits me – how the heck does he get a photograph of me in the first place?

But I sigh when my body tenses upon the returning nervousness. The fear caused by how I’ve been feeling about the paper starts to creep all over me. When I reach the entrance of my destination, my heart beats faster. “You can do this!” I cheer in a whispery shout before knocking on the door.

“Come in.” The invigilator’s mere approval is audible for me to push the heavy door open. Lucky for me, it is almost 10.00 am. If two more minutes pass, then the exam will start _without_ me. Once I’ve seated, my classmates begin gesturing at each other with their faces saying ‘good luck’.

“Do not look around or gesture to the other students, please,” warns the invigilator sternly, turning the whole atmosphere more solemn than a funeral. “The exam is about to start soon, so please be quiet and wait until the clock strikes 10.” She adds while we nod without making any sound.

As all the glass windows here are taped with mahjong papers, no one from the outside can get to interfere with our own important moments while we, at the same time, would never know what’s going to happen in the outside world unless we leave the place.

Once the exam starts, I grab my pen and start scribbling all the blanks with the answers I remember, albeit my brain is twisting hard during the process. Thanks to my hard work during the past three or four weeks, most of the questions appear to trigger my amygdala with useful memories that help in my exam accomplishment before time is up.

After checking my answers within the last 10 minutes, I take a peep at my classmate sitting nearest to me – Fiona. She looks frustrated for not understanding the questions or remembering the suitable answers. When she blinks several times, I can tell that long lashes of hers would be enough to drive the boys crazy. Sadly, our Chemistry class doesn’t have any male classmates, except sometimes, Jungkook would choose to attend the class with me and make him the only boy among the girls.

Flipping the pages back to place, I close my eyes once my face is buried in between my forearms. Deep in my heart, I can’t stop hoping for all of the students in this classroom to pass at our second attempts. Although all of us are having different goals, losing a place in this university would mean that we won’t ever meet each other again in the future. So, we _must_ succeed this time.

Time flies in a rather fast speed because it is time to exit the place once I’m woken up by the invigilator’s announcement. When all of us finally make it out of the chilly room, one of my classmates then says, “Guys, I think I’d saw Yugyeom this morning.”

Oh shoot. Please don’t squint at me.

And she does squint at me for a mere second.

“As in the Kim Yugyeom from Got7? Are you sure, Eunice?” Her best friend asks with suspicion when she casts me a shoulder glance again. Her expression reeked of jealousy.

“Yes, you can ask her.” Now everyone’s gazes are focused onto me.

“No, he’s not.” I deny with my most natural expression. “You’ve seen a wrong guy. Plus, he’s just a friend which we’d just bumped into each other since we’ve been separated for too long.” This is the worst lie I’ve ever told in my life.

But much to my surprise, they believe me. “Yeah, he’s wearing a mask too. Maybe I’ve recognised the wrong person. Sorry, Skyler.” A smile reveals on my face when I forgive her.

“It’s okay, Eunice.” Because I’m the one who should apologise.

Once we bid each other goodbye, I stuff each of my ears with tiny ear pieces and put on the new song, **Never Ever** , which is released by Got7 themselves recently. The heat of the afternoon sun scorches at me until I’ve entered RUMSA. Not knowing where I should meet with Yugyeom, who appears to be Jungkook’s same aged best friend, I decide to head to the stairs that lead me to the parking lot.

Right now, I’m all alone in here with my footsteps singing and echoing throughout the stair way until the door behind me opens. Oddly, my instinct senses danger this time. Hence, I fasten my pace towards the awaiting exit.

But I’m wrong. I should _run_.

Before I figure this out, the person behind has already caught up with me and it is too late. Before I can even scream a single word, my mouth is covered with a cloth full of the smell of chloroform, thereby muffling my voice and waking up my sleepiness.


	16. Saved?

**Jaykee**

To be honest, I _can’t_ believe this.

Usually, no one would ever notice me in the first place as I'm always invisible to them, let alone  _targeting_  on me. Maybe this is because of my relationship with Jungkook isn’t much an entertaining view for the other girls with high jealousy. Not knowing how long I have been sleeping, I slowly open my eyes and find myself in a car's backseat.

With my brain sending signals to my muscles, I try to move my arms but find them tied to the back. Not only that, even my mouth is gagged with a white cloth. "Hi Skyler." The driver greets and surprisingly, the voice sounds masculine. I jerk my upper body up with my waist and it seems like the back mirror has betrayed me.

“Huu wuu hmmm (Who are you)?!” Thanks to the cloth, my words fail to escape in good pieces. As a result, the guy chuckles.

"Aww, I’m so sad ‘cause you didn’t remember _me_ ," says the kidnapper with a bitter tone. Then, I can hear him firing the double signals before the car stops. After pulling up the handbrake, the guy quits from his driver seat in order to open the backseat door.

By the time he stops the car, all I want to do is to escape. But the chloroform’s effect on my consciousness hasn’t faded yet.

Once our eyes meet, I immediately shoot him a speechless glare as he smirks at me. Clearly, this is someone I know. Sighing, he pulls off the cloth that stops me from talking while staring at me. "Charles? Why? What's this all about?"

Charles was my classmate in high school. As the tables are arranged to be four person in a group, he was used to be facing me in class and so I have to bear his mischievous smirk _every day_.

"Getting you away from handsome boys, dumbass." He giggles while snapping my forehead with his middle finger which he uses it to say  _fxxk_.

"Ouch! Stop that." My eyebrows furrow upon his rudeness on me. "You're supposed to be studying in Singapore _now_. When the heck did you come back? And why didn’t you tell me?" I can’t stop blabbering questions towards his face with astonishment and a little bit of happiness. As for the rest, it probably would be filled with anger.

"Woah woah easy there, donkey. I'm taking you to _your_ house, but _not_ mine, okay. I just can't stand those Koreans who tries the best they could to approach you." His words make me wonder how long he’s been camouflaged in between the crowd to witness my life with Jungkook and Yugyeom appearing around. But soon, I see him rolls his eyes like an annoyed girl while untying me.

Groaning inwardly, I say, "Well, it's up to me whether _or_ not to befriend with them. And plus, you don't have the right to forbidden me though. You are  _not_ even my boyfriend." Charles flinches a little upon the last sentence I’ve said.

Hiding his hurt expression, he forces out a chuckle anyway, "That’s rude." Is what he says. "Pabo (Dumb)." And this the only Korean word he knows. As I’m about to protest, a black MPV passes from Charles' car and stops at the front. The door slides open with ease until it leaves enough space for someone's long leg to step out.

The person sets his gaze on us with his stern face. Since he’s standing far away from the range for me to have a good look, I can’t distinguish the man’s identity. The only thing I know is Charles darting out from the backseat and smacking the car door to close it before trying to reach the driver seat with his fastest speed.

However, the boy is _faster_.

He grabs Charles' hand and shackles him by the car, causing a muffled bang from the outside as the caught boy’s left cheek is pasted on the wind shield. "Ouch..." A painful groan escapes from Charles’ parted lips when he struggles throughout the process.

Panic takes over me when I look at Charles' terrified face with fear, everything seems to be muted until the only sounds I can hear are my unsteady breaths and frantic heart beats. Yet before I can even realise, a shriek in shock flies out from my mouth when someone opens the door I’m leaning onto.

"Gwaen cha neu se yo (Are you okay)?" The familiar voice asks, making me turn. He’s not Yugyeom, but he’s the Choi Youngjae from Got7. He must have been coming here together with Yugyeom.

Once I’ve managed a brief nod, Youngjae then shoves me out from the car and carries me bridal style without a second thought. His delicate face screams the definition of urgency mixing with care and heart-melting concern.

I have to admit – this is _not_ helping.

Because I can’t stop my face from heating up and thereby turning as red as tomato. Due to embarrassment, I cover my face with both hands while praying for him to not notice. “Your face is beautiful, don’t hide.” True enough, his voice is fanned into my ear alongside with his hot breath, leading my ear to feel a little bit itchy.

Slowly, I move my fingers to leave a few gaps to peep. Now that he’s gone back to face the front while carrying me. Through my limited vision, I can see his fair face matches his beige, blond hair set perfectly just the way he looks in the latest music video. Not only that, his single eyelids that are appeared to protect his Asian black eyes make him look somehow special to me.

He is _beautiful_.

"You're lucky we are not going to call the police." I can hear Yugyeom distant voice when he talks to Charles, still pinning the other to the car. Charles, on the other hand, grits his teeth when he realises not moving would be the best choice to avoid feeling the pain repeatedly. As soon as Yugyeom frees the capricious boy, I no longer crane my neck to the side while noticing Yugyeom who tries to catch up whereas Charles has given up on his plan.

The whole scene appears as identical as a dream. Hence, I clear my throat when finding the courage to ask, "Youngjae oppa ie yo (Are you Youngjae oppa)?"

The asked male smiles as he shakes his head. A few soft shushes are sent through his healthy pink lips when my tensed nerves begin to loose. I know this is getting off-topic as I’m supposed to be protected by BTS instead of Got7. But everything has been happening too quickly and that I’m left with no time to think.

Patting my head to soothe me, Youngjae puts me into the black MPV and buckles my seatbelt. Then, Yugyeom follows from behind and closes the sliding door with a loud thud. A bunch of Korean words are uttered to the driver before the vehicle moves forward.

"Gwaen chanh na yo, Skysky (Are you okay, Skysky)?" It’s been numerous times I’ve heard similar words which show large amount of concern to me these days. The most frequent one is from Jungkook, and then there’s Youngjae asking me the same thing a while ago until now, Yugyeom is the last one to speak out those familiar syllables.

By the way, he has changed the way in calling my name. I wonder how he knows about my other name as Skyler. Huffing a breath through his snicker, Yugyeom soon leans towards me until his face stops a few little inches away from mine despite noticing my confused expression, which has turned into a startled pink face.

A wicked chuckle vibrates through his throat when he removes something from my hoodie and handles it at my eye level.

A tracker.

The tracker must have included voice records, or this mysterious guy won’t ever get to know about that name of mine. Such expert undercover act can already be filmed into a movie and I bet it will gain so much attention from the world.

“You tracked me?” It would be sweet for someone like him to watch my back and keep me safe, but my mouth says otherwise. To be honest, part of me finds this creepy. "And where are you guys taking me?" I look out of the window to see that we’re not in the area near my own house. Instead, what I can see is an _airport_.

“We're taking you to see Jungkook,” explains Yugyeom calmly when my breath becomes uneven again due to nervousness.

"But he's working. I'll become a distraction for him if I'm in the place wherever they are. Plus, I don’t have my passport with me…" I say, rubbing my index fingers embarrassedly. “Please just take me home,” Sure enough, my brain has been screaming exhaustion due to these overflowing surprises. As my puppy eyes shine at the pair of them, Youngjae casts an irritated look at the younger before he simply rolls his eyes.

I must have pissed him off.

“Had Jungkook-sshi told you something about surprise today?” Yugyeom is the one asking and I nod in response. “Look, he sent us to see whether or not you’re okay - that’s his surprise for you. And now, you’re going to return the favour.” Albeit the idol has tried to explain things for me to see clearer, question marks still happen to float around my confused mind.

“This is a secret assignment.” Youngjae finally blurts out in a surprisingly calm tone. His sharp gaze is directed onto my face. “We promised to send you to the country where BTS is literally having their concert in, and that’s how you’ll going to surprise that little brat.” Youngjae explains in a little annoyance. “This idea comes from Jimin. And we’ll cover you so that your whereabouts would stay unnoticed by the people around, except your family members.”

“You convinced my parents for this?” Especially my bold-headed father.

“Nei (Yes), Skysky. Once your abeoji agreed, so did your eomma.” Yugyeom says cheekily with his hand holding up a piece of contract. Speed is of the essence in dealing with emergencies, hence, I reach out and snatch the paper away leaving the idol to gasp in slight shock. My eyes scan through the whole paper written with both Korean and English until the last part, my father’s signature.

Heaving out a defeated sigh, I fish out my mobile phone which is still silent ever since the morning and only to find a bunch of missed calls dialled by either my mother or father. The only way to call the both of them straight away is to call through our Messenger group chat. Thus, I switch on my mobile data. “I wanna say goodbye to them first.”

The two boys nod before retreating back to the other backseats to give me space. Soon, my phone call is answered after a short moment.


	17. Flying to Newark

**Jaykee**

Indeed, my parents are all notified about my future whereabouts by JYP himself, who appears to be Yugyeom and Youngjae’s manager. “You’re an adult already. I think it’s time for you to seek for new adventure than staying at home and studying.” My father says and this is definitely a miracle.

After ending the call with a few goodbyes, I turn to the back and nod at the boys. They smile in return with their lips forming thin lines. Not long after, the vehicle finally stops and that is when they climb back here and open the sliding door.

Sunglasses, black masks and black caps are readied on their beautiful visages. "Sky-girl, tickets are here." Youngjae says through the fabric material while handing me my passport, white cards, round-way tickets for my journey to Newark and one VIP ticket for BTS concert. I believe these things are costly when I start battling between my own self. A part of me is telling me to let go and just step onto the road that leads me towards adventure; but another part of me is saying not to owe people anything, especially _them_.

“Geokjeonghaji masipsio (Don’t worry), Skysky.” As if he’s noticed my uneasy expression, Yugyeom pats my head gently while pushing my small hands towards my belongings rested in Youngjae’s hands. “We’d sworn to protect you until you’ve met Jungkook.” He adds when I finally agree with them, though a shaky breath is still exhaled passed my trembling lips.

“Here, wear these.” After I’ve kept those important things into my school bag, Youngjae then gives me a set of the same black items that could cover my identity on the face.  

As we walk out of the MPV, Youngjae and Yugyeom's presence lights up the happiness of Got7 fans as all of them gather around us. But luckily for me, bodyguards have created a barrier between us and the fans, causing me unnoticed just as promised.

***

We wait for our flight about an hour until the plane to Newark, America, lands. The flight delays because of the unexpected storm. As the time comes, we head toward the plane like mafias while everyone shifts to the side and forms a path for us, even though some of the girls fail to control their own self and nearly pounce onto the boys.

Taking the lead, Yugyeom boards the plane first. And then, he looks at me who is shaking while taking the stairs up. I’ve never boarded an airplane before, so let alone climbing the shaky stairs up into that ginormous vehicle. Sighing, the idol chuckles at Youngjae, who’s following from behind me. Once Yugyeom offers his hand to me, the fan girls ‘aww’ upon his cute gesture. When I grab his hand after a few seconds of hesitation, they scream in joy, filling the airport with crazier and more chaotic chatters.

Nervousness and fear has stopped me from feeling watched. In fact, the only thing that is uttered through my shaking mouth is "K-kamsa hamnida (T-thank you)." And soon, I can feel my face heating up in total embarrassment.

"Cheonmaneyo (You're welcome), Skysky." Yugyeom replies cordially while he pats my head once again. Until now, I’m still suspecting myself to be still dreaming as all of those things that has just happened are too miraculously perfect – meeting Jungkook, being treated as a VIP by BTS themselves, and then being saved by Yugyeom as well as Youngjae from Got7.

All of these are to be happened only in movies and love stories. Yet, they’re all occurring on me, thereby changing my entire boring life.

I look around the partially crowded airplane before finding a place to sit down. Secretly thanking myself for grabbing my favourite book along to campus, I fish out the novel to read it throughout the flight. In case I need to sleep after hours of reading, I won’t forget to take out my ear pieces from the bag as well.

Now that I'm sitting by the window, prepared to read my book when the seat beside me is filled. In response, I avert my gaze away from the tiny, inky words only to see Yugyeom settling down beside me. A friendly smile makes its way up his quirked lips when I return the same expression back to him. As for Youngjae, he prefers to sit on the opposite side to where we’re seated.

Soon, we are disallowed to use our mobile phones when the plane is about to take off. If I really have to mention, it's a little bit awkward to sit like this in the presence of bodyguards scattering around.

If Jungkook is here, he will be chuckling and teasing me upon how a total freaked-out I am. But suddenly, a wave in front of my eyes pulls me back to reality.

"Skysky, what are you reading?" Yugyeom whisper-shouts the question with his long forefinger pointing at the opened book.

Following his gesture, I lower my head and catch a glimpse of the book on my lap. “It’s the first book of the Mortal Instrument series, City of Bones.” I answer while closing the book to let him examine the beautifully designed book cover.

“Whoa.” The idol stares at the picture before averting his gaze to me. “Is it good?” I nod with an agreeing grin. To be honest, this book is really interesting to read until the level which I won’t close it within hours instead of minutes, unless I’m too sleepy and exhausted.

The bag which is put on my lap is keeping me warm. So I’m not going to put it into the storage bin.

“Psst.” Both of us turn towards the voice source where Youngjae is holding his phone vertically in the act of recording the both of us. “I can’t wait to show this to Jungkook.” He chimes when my mouth opens in shock. But soon, the expression is hidden behind my I-don’t-care face.

"Send whatever you like, I’m just a _friend_ to Jungkook anyway." I say, wriggle my eyebrows at Youngjae who turns out to be shocked on the way round.

“Alrighty, I’ll send the video to him later.”

Whatever.

No matter how many traps the both of them are setting to let me fall into, I'll never admit the fact I actually _like_ Jungkook. And thank god we are not filming some sort of documentary about how the two succeed in being the cupids until Jungkook and me finally walks hand in hand.

Wait, that won’t happen.

In fact, I feel grateful that Youngjae’s phone appears to be the only camera. If the whole scene is being recorded and lived worldwide, I’ll be killed by igot7s and ARMYs for sure.


	18. Dressed Up

**Jaykee**

It’s been hours since the plane takes off and this is getting even more boring. As we’ve turned our phones into flight mode, we decide to play PUBG. Both Yugyeom and I laugh evilly while Youngjae’s eyes are wide at the screen. Indeed, he died sooner than us _again_. "You lose again, hyung." Yugyeom chuckles while Youngjae hues and cries for a second round.

"Punishment Youngjae-oppa…" I remind with a wicked smirk when Yugyeom eyes me with his mind playing around with obvious bad ideas. His fingers are still busy shooting our enemies through the game.

“Skysky, S 155,” he says urgently when I quickly avert the direction of my view in the game.

“Noted, Yugyeom-oppa,” I answer before shooting at the enemy through the screen of my phone. It takes 30 more minutes for the Yugyeom and me to end the game, let alone for Youngjae to spectate our performance.

“Now, punishment.” Evil hums echo between the two of us when Yugyeom reminds and stands up to reach for his backpack. Soon, a plastic container filled with little folded paper strips is pulled out.

This is getting even more _interesting_.

"Aish jinjja (Oh please, really)…" Youngjae whines until the other passengers glare at him because of being disturbed. I feel so lucky to see Youngjae getting punished here to be honest. It would be extremely funny to be filmed into a show.

As Yugyeom shakes the container to mix up the tiny papers, Youngjae’s wronged expression with a pout drives out my giggle under the sleeve. Soon, he reaches into the opened container filled with different kinds of tricky punishments if I have to assume. As his fingertips touch one of those papers, he immediately picks it up without shuffling it away.

"Unfold it, hyung," says Yugyeom excitedly as Youngjae, on the other hand, looks nervous while he begins to unfold the paper.

Soon, the main vocalist of Got7 finally raises the paper up with both hands while trying to read out the English words loudly. "Try to _kabedon_ a random girl for ten seconds."

"I'm a boy," I whisper with a bitter smile.

"Yeah, she's a boy," Youngjae protests together with me, hoping to get away from being punished.

"You said _she_ ," Yugyeom fights back monotonously with his speechless face while both of us purse our lips at the same time. As for my inner voice, it is continuing shouting the word ‘No’ in high pitch and as longing as it can. “Or we can leave this to the passengers to decide?”

“NO!!” We almost shout in disbelief when some of the passengers glower at us again.

“Fine…” Youngjae grits his teeth in defeat when I continue to stare at him in bewilderment.

He can’t be serious, right?

But all he represents with his face is a sad smile. He has indeed given up on his denial in invading my personal space. “Now shall we exchange our seats?” His point of view switches towards Yugyeom when the youngest asks in a suggestive way.

“N-nei (O-okay).” With reluctance, Youngjae moves away from his seat opposite us and heads towards me. Once he is seated beside me, in which I’m literally facing him right now, I notice that he is a little shorter than the youngest member of Got7. A mischievous giggle is audible from Yugyeom’s direction as he prepares his phone to film this scene from Youngjae’s seat. "Let's do this!" The vocalist says, sending me a bro-fist which I react with my lower lip chewed. The materials on our clothes brushes, causing slight frictional sounds among fabrics that heats up my face and quicken my heart beat.

"Ready? Hana dul seid (One two three)! Action!" As Yugyeom finishes the chant, Youngjae suddenly smashes his right hand on the window behind me. A gasp escapes from my parted lips as this is oh-so unexpected to be happening. Not until I’ve done the stupidest thing in my life – I lock eyes with the handsome man. "10, 9, 8, 7..."

Time, please run faster!!

I scream in my mind loudly while I can feel my face reddening, although I manage to remain emotionless just like Youngjae. However at the same side of the token, he _is_ blushing too with his poker face and what I can feel is a total daze. If this moment keeps lasting, I believe I’ll pass out.

"Neo (You)," says Youngjae under his breathe, breaking my messy thoughts that almost sends me a panic attack. "Practice as much as you sleep." My ear turns red as his breath lands on it. His magnetic voice makes my heart race swifter as another reason is that he’s reminding me with his own motto. Time seems to have stopped when he continues to stare into my own eyes, making me breathless.

"...3, 2, 1. Time is up. Punishment over." We spring away immediately in which Youngjae and I couldn’t stop gasping for air as well as hiding our blushed faces. At the same time, Yugyeom laughs wholeheartedly while noticing our funny reactions.

***

We arrive in Newark at dusk. This is what I know about the time in US as the time phrase here is definitely the opposite from Malaysia. Plus, I'm too nervous by the time when we arrive until I've forgot to ask for the actual time. Following their paces and departing by vehicles, the building in front reads Marriott Newark _blah blah_ Hotel.

I remember hearing the stylists say about stuffs like - having me dressed up. I hope they won't apply too much of those chemical substances on my face as I've got allergies to these products.

The officials separate me from the boys as they lead me to a different room. "How can we call you girl?" asks one of the crews. There are three of them and I suppose that they are my stylists.

"Skyler," I answer with an awkward smile.

"Skyler, could you please take a seat by the vanity. You'll need a lot of dress-up stuffs to do." I swallow at those words as this is the first time for me to become a real life doll. I remember my mother would love to dress me up when I was still a baby.

"Okay," I take a seat on the plush stool placed right in front of the vanity table and wait. Nervousness couldn’t stop me from biting my lower lip involuntarily when I feel the unexplainable pressure presented in this room.

***

Getting dressed up like an idol or famous celebrities is so time-consuming. After God knows how many hours and minutes have passed, I finally get to hear the words which I've been craving forever.

"Done."

And I can see a stranger through the mirror. My face has changed because of the make-up and not only that, they even style my short and not-so-girly hair with sparkles and hair gel. My specs are replaced with degreed contact lens.

“You look stunning with these clothes.” One of them compliments when I’m starting to battle between my own inner self upon the validity of what I’ve seen. Speaking of clothes, I’m wearing a white flannel long-sleeved shirt matching with a pair of black skinny jeans. The shirt is half-tucked out to cover my hips. Last but not least, a dark brown leather belt printed with the word ‘LEVIS’ would be enough to complete the dressing style.

The style that I’ve not ever tried in my life.

"How do you feel?" asks my hairstylist cordially. Her expression looks as calm as river in which this soothes my intensified nerve.

In response, I heave out a hum of appreciation and satisfaction. "Yup, I like it." Honesty is the best policy, and I’ll never regret in being honest to the girls here. “Kamsa hamnida (Thank you).”

“Don’t thank us,” one of them says. “Thank Yugyeom and Youngjae for asking us to help.” Apparently, they are Got7’s stylist and they are here to help me with the surprise plan. "You look perfect, Skyler. It will really be a huge surprise for Jungkook," She adds with a satisfied smile plastered on her face.

All of them are friendly and they even look excited whenever they're meeting me from the start. I even remember hearing words like ‘gwiyeopda’ and ‘yeppun’ from them. Based on my shallow knowledge about Korean, these should be positive praising words.

Nevertheless, all of these are happening too quickly and I really need time to process what is definitely going on to my ordinary life. Now that I’m dressed unlike myself in front of the mirror and later, I’ll have to meet Jungkook in his concert in this dressing and most importantly, in _person_.

I hope I won’t mess things up as I can’t stop shaking since we’ve arrived. Not long after, my phone rings and a notification presented by Whatsapp drives out a warm smile from me. It’s my family. They are trying to “be there with me” through this app, knowing that I would have a hard time fitting with the changing situations.

I swear I nearly cry but the eyeliners drawn around my eyes stop me from doing so.

_Hwaiting_ for me.


	19. Reunion

**Jaykee**

“Believe us, you look splendid.” No matter how eager the stylists try to reassure me about my looks, I still let my lowering confidence get the best of me. “Call the boys, Sharene. She needs approval.” One of them says while the called stylist, Sharene eventually leaves the room with the door shutting behind her.

Not long after, the door is reopened again and three figures appear by the door frame – Sharene, Youngjae and Yugyeom. Both of them have changed their clothes and appearances which turn out to be more refreshing.

Yugyeom’s smile turns larger into an excited grin at the sight of me. “Skysky?!” He dashes pass Sharene like a small kid and into the room, hoping to have a closer look on me. Meanwhile, Youngjae prefers to follow slowly with small paces. “You look-”

" _Ahhmyzing_." The pair of them chant in unison with their hands forming a flower on each side of their cheekbones. Their overloading cuteness makes me giggle.

“You two shall talk to her.” Sharene says before ushering the other stylists to leave. Now the three of us are the ones left in this room.

"You two look _aweshome_ too."

"Of _courshe_ we are," Youngjae pipes happily with his a little broken language, making me think of BTS Taehyung at the moment. Eventually, Yugyeom and I burst into laughter as we meet failure in suppressing it. "Yah!" We laugh even harder when Youngjae pouts at us, his wronged expression tells us not to victimize him. The non-contact-lensed brown eyes on his already-makeup face are narrowed when he takes more steps to get nearer  _to me_.

"Woah woah Youngjae-oppa." I try not to panic while calling Youngjae's name but my shaky voice betrays me anyway. "M-mwo hae- (W-what are you do-)?" Before I can even finish my sentence, he's already reached his targeted distance from me and pulls me into his tight embrace.

“I’m going to the toilet.” Yugyeom mumbles while taking his steps out of this room. The door shuts with a rather loud clank in which I assume he isn’t do it on purpose but nervous. On the other hand, Youngjae is still hugging me. His breath ghosts around the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"Jeoneun Skyskyssireul johaeyo. Daume ddo bayo (I like you, Skysky. See you again next time)…" His voice is as light as feather. Let alone his goodbye kiss on my forehead.

My heart is screaming and I’m breathless. Yet, no sound can be heard from my shocked face. I feel a pang on my chest when tears are about to flow out of my reddening eyes. We all know better - once the destination is reached, Yugyeom and Youngjae’s task would end and the rest of the surprise would be regarding onto my own effort. "We'll meet again, Youngjae-oppa." I breathe before he breaks the embrace.

After heaving out a heavy sigh, Youngjae suddenly asks, "Skysky, do you have Instagram?" Of course, my eyes widen upon the question. This is not fake, because I can see his hand sliding into the pocket of his overcoat and a phone is fished out from it.

"Uh...yes?" My answer sounds hesitant when I nod sheepishly. Taking out my phone as well, I show him my Instagram profile.

"Done. Followed," he says after pressing the follow button. My phone rings shortly as notifications start popping up.

_333cjy333 started following you._

_@333cjy333 sent you a message._ _  
\- :)_

It is quite surprising for him to find my account almost instantly in Instagram as I’m not using my own photograph as my profile picture. Since we have become friends inside and outside the world of this app, I prefer not to question but reply with another emoji to him, giggling. "Youngjae oppa…" In response, he raises his face from the screen and looks at me with his lips curled to a bitter smile.

"Yes, Skysky?" he queries.

"Are you okay?" I blurt out while his eyes widen. So, he’s been upsetting behind the mask of his smiling face, I need to cheer him up no matter what. "Hey, let's take a picture shall we? So we can cherish this moment forever," I suggest after considering it more than twice.

"Sure." His eyes turns into crescent shape when he agrees with the idea. "Come on." At last, we've taken a few shots together with laughter. Even after we've reached the elevator, we still taking pictures non-stop, fearing that we won't remember it in the future anymore since this is the only day for us to meet and say goodbye, once and for all.

The elevator rings as we've reached the ground floor. As the door opens, Yugyeom's figure is visible. "Hyung-nim. Skysky," he greets warmly.

"Hey dongsaeng," Youngjae greets back when I wave back at the handsome boy. Youngjae, on the other hand, proceeds forward and gives the youngest Got7 member a small hug.

"Kaja (Let's go)," invites Yugyeom with his genuine smile while shouldering both of us towards the entrance.

"Woah woah hey hey hey!!" I exclaim upon the height while looking down to the ground from Yugyeom's shoulder. "Put me down Yugyeom-sshi!"

"Oi oi, namdongsaeng!!" exclaims Youngjae at the same time. "Joo-geul-lae (You wanna die)?" threatens Youngjae while struggling on Yugyeom's shoulder. “Hana, dul…” Laughing wholeheartedly, Yugyeom shakes his head and eventually puts us down, his grinning visage shows us how amused he is upon our reactions.

"This is faster," Yugyeom mumbles while he rubs his hands, pretending that he has done some sort of tough but satisfying work. Well, shouldering two people at the same time is hard for a teenager, right?

Soon, we have exited the door of the hotel. A car is awaiting us by the entrance. "Don't worry, you look  _gorgeous_." Noticing my hesitance and reluctance to exit pass the door, this is what Youngjae whispers through my right ear, turning it red as I can feel the heating and itchy sensation due to the ghosting breath.

“T-Thank you.”

My heart is vigorously pounding 180 kilometres per hour. If I have to admit, I would say that I’d never had my specs taken off and my face smeared with eye shadows, foundation cream and fake lashes. Blinking multiple times, I try to adjust my vision with the contact lens as this is the first time for me to use them. Moreover that, they even have my eye degrees checked before supplying these contacts for me.

Soon, we get into the car and there we go towards the Prudential Centre. As the driver parks the car on a reserved place, I follow all the crews and the two handsome Got7 members towards our destined place.

According to my acknowledgement, Wings Tour starts at 8 sharp. A banner of BTS Wing Tour is hung outside the entrance while swarms of people floods the place even though it is one hour away before the concert starts.

"Come on, let's get inside. We own the rights to go backstage," says Youngjae when we finally enters the tremendous building. But before we can even enter, the two boys are then surrounded by fans, though their faces are masked. “Crap, these fans…” Yugyeom chuckles lightly while shoving me into the entrance.

“Go find Jungkook,” he mouths before being swallowed by the crowd of fans and bodyguards. My heavy breath echoes throughout the large inner part of this building when I begin to pick up pace, my hands shuffling in the pocket for my phone in a meantime.

My thumb scrolls for Jungkook’s contact on Whatsapp and there he is.

***

**Jungkook**

"Chong, jojun, balsa!" My lips shape the lines while I practice the latest song,  **Not Today** with my fellow members.I remember Jaykee told me that she loves how we all look in the MV, how cool we are to her and how excited she was to even scream through the phone.

**_**Flashback_ ** **_회상_ ** **_starts**_ **

_I called her using Whatsapp right after I was given the permission to take a break. "Yoboseyo?" Her voice was music to my ears. "Jungkookie?" Then her naughty tone would keep me energetic for the next day._

_"Jaykee," I called her affectionately. "Have you watch our new MV? How was it? Do you like it?" I couldn’t stop bombarding her questions until she was stunned for a short 1 minute._

_Then, this cute little fangirl screamed in delight as I immediately turned the phone call into speaker mode and nudged the phone away from my ears. "I_   ** _loveeeee_** _it! You guys are so cool!!!" She blurted out all her genuine thoughts to me at once, unlike how we talked face-to-face in the library, or in the Grandma's recipe. At that time, she had never shown her true emotions in front of those people in the university, which she would only show her traits to **me**_.

_I chuckled, placing my mouth next to the microphone system of my mobile phone. "Glad you **loveeeee**_ _it, Jaykee. You know what? It was so cold back there, unlike your hot and sticky Malaysia, this is **totally**_ _a different place." Then, the door of my room opened, leading me to turn back and eventually face my hyung, Jimin. He smiled at me playfully, knowing whom I am talking with through the phone._

_"Steal Yoongi's jacket then," Jaykee’s naughty suggestion drove Jimin snickering and that was when I realised the speaker was still on. “His jacket looks warmer.” And what she meant was the red jacket worn by Yoongi-hyung in the music video._

_Stretching with a yawn, Jiminie climbed up onto the bed and lay beside me, watching me with his peripheral vision. His lips curled into a smirk when he addressed me some lame but useful ideas to draw girls’ attention through eye-contact._

_Ignoring Jimin who was being extra at the moment, I chuckled again, "You want the Golden Maknae to strike again eh?" I asked teasingly and the girl laughed in return. "Jaykee," I called that precious name again, my stomach churned uneasily when I felt the unwillingness to say goodbye. "I have to attend my Japan fan meeting later. After this, today will be a very busy day. So, have a good holiday. We’ll talk often like this, yaksok (promise)?" The other end turned silent for a short while, making me anxious until Jaykee finally voiced out._

_"Thanks Kook, I will," she sounded sad and this broke my heart. A huge pang attacked my chest until my eyebrows were furrowed._

_Managing my happiest tone, I concluded before the girl gets the chance to end this conversation. "Again, kamsa hamnida (thank you) for supporting BTS, Jaykee. Annyeong (Bye)," I swallowed and found my throat dry. “We’ll talk often.”_

_"Annyeong (Bye)," Poor Jaykee, her loneliness made my heartache in that fleeting moment, as if I can taste the sheer bitterness running through her blood veins and nervus system through the radiation of this phone call._

_"Kapsida (Let's go)," Patting my back gently, Jimin finally reminded when he retreat towards my door. His eyes showed great deal of concern. “Break time’s over.”_

_Heaving out a sigh, I breath, "Coming, Jiminie-hyung."_

**_**Flashback_ ** **_회상_ ** **_ends**_ **

"Oh. My. God!!" Suddenly, Namjoon-hyung stops singing while his eyes fixate onto a direction behind us. It is one of our crews with her hand holding onto a girl’s. She looks different. She looks as pretty as always when I first met her. She is indeed _my Jaykee_.

The spotlight focuses on the girl once the noona leaves her. She looks so good under these clothes and makeup. Loads of emotions begin to flood my mind until my eyes turn watery. My heart thumps faster at the sight of her tiny frame. The song is going on, but none of us continues our dance moves.

My mouth shapes her name but the only thing I can hear is my heartbeat, until she’s rested under the shield of my bear hug. My shoulder is wet with her tears but I refuse to push her away. Yet, I pull her closer and cry my feelings out by her neck, my hand caresses her beautifully styled hair before letting go.

“Bogoshipda (I miss you), Jaykee.”


End file.
